Dragonborn College of Magicka: Class of 4E 244
by Stelm
Summary: This is a story about an Argonian who is enrolled in an elite school of magicka. As he goes through his third year he is forced to make a decision between his personal feelings and the protection of his people. Will he have the option to or will his hopes an dreams come crashing down on him like a five barrels of grain. Rated M for L, IV, SC, DR
1. Who Needs an Education?

**Who Needs an Education?**

**Stelm: **_**This is my first story (that I have a good feeling about). If you have any suggestion PLEASE voice them. This should be a fairly long story so be ready. Without further a due the Dragonborn College of Magicka: Class of 4E 244.**_

* * *

><p>The Dragonborn College of Magicka. Sounds like a great name doesn't it. You'd think we'd have the smartest people here… well skip that point, we're not complete idiots. You'd think that we'd have found a new dragonborn every time we looked around. You'd think that went such a grand name we would located on top of a pretty cloud. None of these things other than that first one were close to the truth. First we were located in the renovated ruins of a place formally known as Helgen, aka the dullest place in all of Tamriel. Next to it was Riverwood the second dullest place in the universe.<p>

We hadn't found a dragonborn in 10 years. Since the school opened up 40 years ago however we have found six dragonborn. Not too good of one's but we found them surely enough. BD (Big Dragonborn) aka the Nord who killed Aldiun, was the leader of them all. We were lucky to have so many dragonborn in one era. The greybeards told us in our visits that the fourth era is a special one. Aldiun's death brought an increase in dragonborns produced.

We had a lot of good wizards and compared to the handful of people that attended College of Winterhold to the north we were more than slightly superior. One of the big things we had on them was that throughout the course of the four years we worked on one certain shout that we signed up for during the beginning of our stay at the college. BD decided that since he had discovered his powers in his early twenties that other's would too. So to graduate we were put to the test. We were set in a magic muted area and were told to perform the shout we signed up to learn in the beginning. If we did one successfully we graduated and here was the weird thing. We left and never had to come back. With the degree we could join the Imperial Special Forces or any other government's special force. The degree also meant any leader in any province with any sense would have their knees kicked in to have us; we were quite famous (at least the school was). Mostly due to the action of BD than the actions of our school, because if our school was ever looked at the public would know that 50% of the people here were either too-stuck-to- up-see there-own-ass or complete idiots with septims.

A few days before you do any of that you and a group of 5 are sent to fight a preferable weak dragon anywhere in Tamriel. If you captured the dragon's soul then you would be told to join BD and his crew of dragonborns.

DCM had a more few good things about it. We had a two times more imperial funding than the Arcane University did before it was disbanded. For one we got to take trips via teleport crew. This is how it worked, we had group of middle-aged mages in this chamber. They would give us ring. It would tell the college where we were. All I had to do was tap the ring three times in a certain rhythm shown to us our first day at the college. The only time we had a curfew was on weekdays. Fridas and Loredas we could stay out as long as we wanted.

I remember the first time I went to Riften for the weekend. I saw a bosmer girl get raped and an argonian get his tail get cut clean off. I went right home after that second one, damn Khajiit with their racist violence. I almost got up to defend one of my own but I decided against it. The Khajiit had three more of his kind behind him. The second time I went was the end of my 2nd year at the college. I got drunk as hell from black-briar mead and high as hell off of skooma. The two brought me in bed with two bosmer whores. Had to transmute two of the iron plates in my inn room to gold to be able to pay them off. The last time I went there I joined up with this crew of argonian dock workers. We did this skooma job and when things got a little bit tricky I flashed some magic and they figured I was the best mage on this side of Tamriel. It wasn't that I abused my magical powers; I just liked the recognition is all. Plus when I did move some skooma I got a good bit of jingle in my pockets.

My parents couldn't do everything. They were both back in Argonia. They moved to Morrowind when I was born to help control the new land. They were well off. My dad was a retired warrior and my mom was the manager of an excavation operation in Morrowind. Her miners hit ebony and my parents were able to pay my way to Skyrim and to attend the College.

So here I was. Our third year mid-season test was coming up soon. I was in my dorm room studying, pretty nice place. One of my three roommates specialized in the Alchemy course and had made a perfect smelling potion that had been sprayed across our room. It was a permanent smell and the only thing that could overpower it was smoke and spoiled milk. The alchemist's name was Ennis, he was a Breton. Short & stubby sort of guy, had a lot of holes in his face and kept short wavy hair. He usually kept his facial hair smoothly shaved except for his chin, where he kept a medium height patch of hair.

I figured most people were at the arena (yah we were paid like that). It was a good size. It could comfortable hold all of school plus 25 more people who might want to play spectator. We had about 250 people at the college. It was crazy. People from Tamriel and beyond were here. We took up so much room Riverwood was just 10 kilometers outside our campus walls. Well anyway every first Fridas night of the month we had the option to go to this arena. Usually we went there for announcements and such but on the first Fridas we would go there to see a few of the more destructive people in our college go up against people from other colleges. Seeing as we were the only college in Tamriel who had a campus as large as ours we always played the role of host.

Tonight I knew my other two roommates were participating. A redgaurd man named Jarod teamed up with a Nord named Kobin; a perfect combination. Jarod specialized in alteration and took illusion as a secondary course (plus the other things we had to take to be considered DCM graduates). Kobin specialized in conjuration and took restoration as a secondary course. Jarod was fast and used alteration to harden his fist, and then blind you by throwing magelight in your face and by the time you've gotten your senses together he would be invisible. Next thing you know you'll be pummeled by thin air.

Kobin wasn't an abnormal Nord. He wanted to be in the heat of the action. He would set up a ward when there was a firebolt or something of that class being thrown at him and then conjure up two war axes to start chopping you up. If you got him good he would just heal himself and keep hacking. Good roommates if you asked me.

I specialized in destruction and took illusion as a secondary course. The guys wanted me to join them but I couldn't. I was about to fail alchemy and I truly wished Ennis was here, he was a whiz at this stuff. When would I ever need this? Couldn't I just buy some potions from a merchant? Enchanting was pretty hard for me too. Our instructor Ms. Aerin always told me to use my raw magic. Could never do it right.

The only other class I had was Archery. It was really stupid seeing that it was more of a warrior's tool, but I could understand it. Everybody here was training to service their land (Empire, Redgaurd nation, Elsweyr Confederacy, Argonia, Aldmeri Dominion) in some sort of way. The school was considered a neutral point. If all of Tamriel went to war with each other we were suppose to go on as scheduled. All of the provinces tipped their share into the college; most of it however came from the Empire. That being so the flags of all the countries were shown at the gates, Empire being at the center.

Like I was saying before five classes and I had a test on one every one plus a major exam on everything. I would be paired up with random third years. It would take place in the deserts of Elsweyr. This was a pre-test; we would take a similar one with similar students at the end of Second Seed. We were worked like dogs, damn BD if he didn't want me in his group of

Damn I needed to relax. The perfect idea popped into my head. We had this pool about the size of a normal Nordic house. Seeing as most people were at the arena I decided to put down my copy of _Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim_ and started storming out of my room. We had to climb up stairs to get to the campus grounds. It was the only way we could fit as many people in one place at one time. Each underground floor had about 10 floors. There were two buildings one for boys and girls, the bitchiest decision ever. Only the 4th years got the above ground part of the architectural master piece. We had pretty wide stairs to get to the ground floor lobby area. Not a lot of traffic as I thought and by the time I got outside I nodded my head in satisfaction. Except for a few anti-social wonderers the roads of Dragonborn College of Magicka were clear. Didn't know if it was the bone shilling cold or the arena events.

As I headed to the pool I decided to telepathically communicate with, Jarod, their fight had to be over by now. All roommates had a telepathic ring. It would send out a vibration when someone wanted to communicate with someone. A lobby conversation would ring and the person would be unconscious as long as the group conversation lasted. The receiver would touch it to begin the conversation. You didn't know how hard it was to walk straight and talk to one person at the same time.

"Jarod you finished?" I asked as Jarod picked up.

"Yah, yah, those College of Whispers bastards are strong. We beat them barely. Did Kreb give you the septims for the win yet?" Jarod asked out of breath, I did hear those guys were good, didn't know they were good enough to wear out a guy like Jarod though. He almost always won.

"No not yet I'll be back at the dorm in a second. Just gone to take a dip." I said getting closer and closer to my destination. Just passed the Helgen Memorial and took a right. Why did our college have to be so damn big?

Jarod didn't answer he just clicked off and I continued to make my way to the pool. When I got there I sighed in relief. Nobody there. All I had on me were my orange mage robes. I slipped them off easily and froze up seconds after it. I forgot that I'd put a warmth spell on it. It was freezing! I ran to the pool and already started to warm up the pool. I could see the ice top melt off quickly and as I increased my magic I could see the steam. I slipped in quickly and reveled in the feeling of warmth. Like all Argonians I was cold blooded a good mixture of heat and coldness were perfect. I raised my head out of the water and decided that I would do a flip just to please myself. I did so and as I turned upside down I decided to touch the bottom, hell it was only a 6 foot tall pool and I was 5'9. As my fingers closed in on the bottom I felt myself getting cold. I thought it before it happened.

_Oh shit! _I thought to myself as my blood seemed to freeze up. Ice formed on my whole body. The force of it, I knew it was a frost rune. It blasted me out of the water I was flung to the back of a nearby building and onto the stone grounds. The cold of the water still on me and the environment caused my blood to drop to a dangerous temperature. I heated myself up but it hurt even more. So I did it slowly. As my eyesight came back to me I saw what was happening. Damn it, couldn't move anything at this temperature, my energy was drained, well at least all of it was trying to keep me alive.

"Ha! Dumb Zizzard. Haven't you learned to look before you jumped?" A quite proper voice said from where I put my clothes.

As I looked I saw that it was my arch-enemy. The biggest prick in the whole damn school. He was a high elf named Timmerman and thought he was the best mage in all of Tamriel. Just because he was the first one of our class to shout two years ago. It was the firebreath shout and he felt it was the best shout ever. So when he set up a celebration party the following night I decided to sneak out to the Great Plains. There I killed a giant and cut off his sexual organ and placed it in Timmerman's celebration cake. So the day of the celebration I snuck into the party (that I wasn't invited to) and waited for the Altmer to ready himself for desert. It was when Timmerman was closest to the cake did I lift it into the then 1st year's face. The troll penis hit the Altmer dead in the mouth. As everybody saw what was going I proudly said, "Nice Penis". Then I laughed my way back into my dorm. Everybody called him Penis Mouth for the rest of year. I was the only one who still called him that.

"One it's Zuvejjet. Two I have to clap for you Penis Mouth, you finally learned how to perform a simple rune." I said trying my best to clap and smile as my heat got as normal as it would without my cloak. I damned myself that I was only in trousers.

"Shut the…fuck up!" The Altmer said his whole demeanor changing as he launched three balls of fire towards me. You could never know if balls of fire were fireballs or fire bolts so to be careful I casted oakflesh and steadfast ward. A heavy explosion blew up in front of me. How could nobody notice all of this? The blast only knocked me back a few feet. I had something for him though. I conjured up a fire atronach and it immediately attacked the Altmer. I knew the Altmer had a weakness to the elements and I figured that we were in the same place. We had the same weakness seeing that I might blood might just boil through my skin if I took on enough heat.

The atronach got a few hits in on the Altmer before it was dispatched by a few ice spikes. By that time I had flashed myself a few feet from the Altmer. My fist was already ready to burn through the guys face. The Altmer looked surprise at first but soon counter-attacked with a tight wrist hold. As he did I used magelight to blind the altmer making him stumbled backwards. While the Altmer was distracted I sent three lightning bolts his way. The guy took on all three and stumbled to the ground. I breathed a very victorious breath but it was cut short when the black haired man quickly got up and threw a quick fireball my way and I shouted.

"TIID!" I roared from the center of my soul and while time slowed I dodged the fireball with a quick roll, well a slow one seeing as the world was moving in slow motion. As soon as I got up though the blue hue that covered my eyes disappeared and I saw the Altmer smile.

"So baby boy finally learned to shout, or is it more like whimper?" Timmerman said smirking and laughing in his weird prick way.

"I think your roommates would know about your whimpering than me." I said keeping a cold face the whole time. Might be because my jaw and throat always hurt after a shout, or maybe because I was freezing cold, had to keep my heat up.

"Let's try this whimpering out then." Timmerman said grinning wildly as he opened his mouth for a shout. I tried to shout again but I knew my voice would crack if I tried it so soon. Voice cracks could easily send me to the restoration center for half a month.

"YOL….TOOR!" The Altmer said and my heart skipped a beat. Did he just say two parts of a shout? I didn't have time to dwell on it because a second later fire consumed my body and I stumbled into the pool. The quick change of temperature almost caused me to pass out. I regained my consciousness due to my magic. However it was a full minute until I was mobile. I got up out of the water and saw that my orange robe was gone. I swear to the nine devines that I was going to burn that elve's face off before I'd let him keep my orange robe.

As I started to walk away from the pool I saw a crowd of obvious first years (seeing as you had to be a certain age to start at the college). They screamed as they yelled I could hear the words, 'he shouted twice!' and 'Dragonborn!' Damn what had I gotten my scaly ass into?

* * *

><p><strong>Stelm: <strong>_**Well that was a good start if you ask me. All came from the top of the dome so well there you. Next chapter you will see your new favorite Argonian's other life. His Riften life.**_


	2. Riften's Finest

**Stelm: **_**Hey guys and gals seconds chapter and time to see a little bit more violence (Hooraay!). A little bit more pawning than dueling but I won't spoil it for you. I know the last chapter was a lot of inner thoughts but this one is going to be a little similar but it's going to get better promise. Just want to send a hit out for all those people who make Khajiit and let them pawn Argonians, I have something for you in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Riften's Finest<strong>

"Black-Briar Mead from Sibbi Black-Briar himself my friends." Bajee said raising his tankard to me. The metal made a dull clanking sound and I took it all in one. It was only because I didn't want to look like a pussy did I keep it down. Damn my amphibian throat. What did that bastard Sibbi want to do, kill us?

I finished my drink as soon as Bajee did. All Argonians had that trait, the endless throat trait. Kept us alive just in case we opened our mouths swimming back in Argonia. Bajee didn't look to different than I did. My scales were a brownish color and were Bajee's. He had two long horns and orange feathers. Me I had short horns lining the sides of my head and purple feathers. His jaw was smooth mine had horns dotting up it. Well now that I look at it we didn't look to alike, are scales did make everything look similar though, the other things were just details.

"So you're still paying for this year's college funds?" Bajee asked a genuine look of concern on his face. I was the only one in the whole gang who knew more than a simple flame spell.

"Nope the job we did last time plus the money from home covered it till the start of next year's school season." I said confidently, it felt good to be free of debts. Didn't blame the school though. It took a lot of gold to keep the college standing.

"That's good. The homeland, Argonia. Love it, haven't been back in a long time, maybe I'll take a visit. You look at the books and you will see Argonia had never been this big. Morrowind and all. Bet those slavers thought they were big back then. Fuck there still some of them out there now…" Bajee was saying and from that point he started going on and on about Argonian history. I was just sitting there waiting for my next assignment.

"Sir the Khajiit band just got in town." An Argonian goon said bursting through the door in the middle of Bajee rant on the Stormcloaks not letting Argonians into the gates of Windhelm back in the Battles with the Stormcloaks.

"Ok sorry about my little rant just do this thing for me. Go to that old bar with that Redgaurd bar maiden and all those Nord…" The mob boss started before I cut him off.

"Yah I know the place. Good talking to you." I said walking out the room. Should of said nice listening to you but I didn't feel like being too much of a smart ass today.

**15 minutes later…**

I love Jummeja (the band of thieves Beeja controlled). They suited me up with a full set of light resistant armor under a tunic. Both were pretty nice themselves. I would have put a warmth spell on it but the tight leather armor made it unnecessary. Plus I didn't have a lot of time. The trade off would occur at midnight. Argonians as you have guessed don't deal with Khajiit often but we were doing that exact thing today.

I had a satchel with me containing a total of 1,000 septims. For it we would get a box full of skooma. I had a new guy with me for that. Name was Jeeli. He was an Argonian like me. A skinny guy like me too. Didn't ever consider him muscle. We did jobs before and I kinda felt responsible for him. He joined the same day I did and we kinda had to prove ourselves as the days went by. He did some of the more sneaky stuff and I blasted away with my magic. Anyway Jeeli was waiting for me in the bar.

I dashed through Riften's late night traffic. Mostly just the normal scum. A few high class prostitutes and a heavily armed sell sword caught my wandering eye but they were space and far in between. Twas pretty cold with the tunic and armor but such was Skyrim's winter weather.

"Jet." A voice called out from beside me as I walked into the bar. My head twitched to the right and I sighed in relief as I saw it was only Jeeli. The bar maiden looked as though she was just going to witness a murder.

"Damn Jeeli don't scare me like that." I said motioning for him to follow me to a table at the far edge of the room.

I swear we had waited for an era or twenty. I would have gone back to HQ but I knew that Jeeli couldn't handle the deal by himself. Fuck I couldn't handle this; it seemed like it at least. Usually we had about four or five guys out here with us. However most of the crew were handling a complex ship hijacking job up north in Windhelm. I knew because I made them all enchanted cloaks.

"Where are these fur balls? You know when these guys say midnight they mean it and know they're not here." Jeeli said draining down another thing of mead.

"Well you know when a Khajiit starts lying right?" I asked downing another tankard myself. Whoever made this drink should get executed, more water than a mead.

"When?" The Argonian man asked opening his mouth slightly aka the Argonian equivalent to a smile.

"When they start growing hair!" I said, damn I loved that punch line. We both exploded in laughter, neither of us were intoxicated we were just a comedic people. Should have said it earlier because they say when you speak of devils they appear and before we could stop laughing a group of three Khajiit came in.

Great we were outnumbered. All three were armed with swords and knives on their sides. I knew however that a good shock of chain lightning would clear all of that up, but I knew if any murders happened the Thieves Guild we be all on our asses. Saying thieves shouldn't kill and all that bullshit. It didn't take me a day for me to get tired of them saying that that BD was a part of their guild. Why would BD even consider joining the Thieves Guild when he could shout and control magic unlike any else.

Anyway the guys came in and noticed us instantly. We were the Argonians in the bar, which wasn't exactly empty. The place had a traveling bard and a blonde Nord who led men upstairs to bring them down trousers torn. The patrons were drunk out their heads about now. A few fights had started earlier but an Orc who obviously was hired, threw them out in the streets.

"Senjo I presume." I said in the most business like voice I could muster.

"Zuvejjet and Jeeli. Let's get to business then." The Khajiit said and I could swear I heard Jeeli say something along the lines of _finally_.

I slid the satchel over to the Khajiit. Jeeli opened up the box and nodded at me. The Khajiit shifted through the satchel and nodded. A t the white colored Khajiit. The Khajiit didn't move out his hand to seal the deal or anything. I didn't feel disappointed at all, wouldn't touch this guy with a long sword unless I was swinging it.

"Well it seems everything is-"

"Jeeli get down!" I screamed as a few arrows hit the wood above our heads. I could barely make out them coming from the window, damn good archers because they got the white Khajiit through his left eye. The Orc saw what was happening first and ran to the door, followed by a few of the less drunk patrons.

As soon as they got there however an explosion ripped apart half of the bar. Smoke filled the room. I cast magelight spell and saw the remaining Khajiit were taking defensive positions around overturned tables. As soon as the smoke started to rise to the top of the room I could hear the Nord woman upstairs scream. Down running downstairs I half expected it to be an Imperial. Ready to bust our operation or maybe a racist Nord who wanted to eradicate Skyrim of "outsiders".

I was wrong either way. The man who ran downstairs was a Dunmer. I saw his ebony daggers still fresh with blood. Poor Nordic whore. I readied my firebolt, and took a quick glance at Jeeli he had already retreated beside me with his dwarven daggers at ready. They still glowed with the red hue put on by me when I enchanted it with fire damage.

As the Dumner in all black ran for me I made sure I was ready. I looked at the Khajiit. They were still in cover, no help. I threw my bolts when he was close but he seemed to move so fast my eyesight seemed to be fooling me. Next thing you know I had a dagger a foot from my neck. I used my elbow to deflect the quick stabbing motion. I followed up with flaming fist of justice that crash landed on the Dunmer's jaw. As the Dark Elf tried to shake the flames of his face he fell into a table. He fell down and cursed. As he got up all I could see is pure hate. The red eyes caught me for a second and I soon felt woozy, and it definitely wasn't the smoke. I looked at my shoulder and I saw an orange foam forming. As soon as I looked the Dunmer was on me again. I conjured a bound dagger and quickly parried the strike. The next swing missed and as the Dunmer moved to counter attack a dagger point appeared on the Dunmer's throat. As it slid out I saw Jeeli behind him standing victorious as the Dunmer fell down to the ground dead.

That was only the first one. A trio came in the door and the redgaurd bar maiden ran out with an iron long sword to defend her bar. She ended with an ebony dagger to her forehead. The rest of the people who were in the bar started to the same thing. They were like pigs running to the butcher.

I could barely watch. All that death and only one of the Dunmer trio was dead. The Khajiit duo came out of their cover and threw a fire bolt at the exact time at the Dunmer on the right. The Dunmer did the same blur and landed his dagger on the Khajiit's neck. The other Khajiit managed to stab the Dunmer in the rib but that was it.

"You get the injured one I get the tall one." I said and I threw a fireball at the Dunmer. He flew into the wall and smirked as I ran towards him. I could hear the clash of daggers behind me. I casted an oakflesh spell on myself and tried my best to look determined.

"TIID!" I shouted my whole head vibrating as I did. I could feel it through my whole body, the shout.

Time slowed as I intended and I rushed at the man with my bound dagger. The dagger buried itself in the man's heart and I stabbed again and again. "That's from Riften." I said feeling a bit of retribution before I saw Jeeli getting pummeled, by hand. The daggers were both in different places on the wall.

I threw a fireball at the Dunmer and he flew into a flaming wall, it was only by luck did he land close to his own dagger. He recovered quickly and ran towards me. Red eyes shining brightly, fire almost covering his body, and all. My bound dagger had already disappeared to where ever bound weapons go when they die and I had two balls of blizzard. Glad I learned a while ago how to cast a destruction spell without freezing, burning, or electrocuting myself. I casted the spell with both hands and the Dunmer fell back not dead but definitely dying.

I could hear the Dunmer saying something, and as I got closer he looked at me with that same face full of hate. He tried to spit at me but it just landed on his chin. I decided I would leave the man here with the flames.

I looked at my companion beaten to a pulp with a few stab marks at his shoulder. The Dunmer wanted him to suffer. I restored the man's wounds and lifted him on my back. I used feather on him to lighten him up and charged on outside. As soon as I got outside I wanted to shout but I knew that it wasn't safe. I felt it was safer to shout once per day.

So what I did I dodged to incoming arrows and targeted where they came from. Two fireballs and both of them were toast. The next volley of arrows came from the city guard who had surrounded the area. The whole town seemed to be going to hell. The flames roared behind us and I wanted to jump but decided to just run my way out of town. We'd go to HQ in the morning.

I didn't leave the city squeaky clean. A city guard's arrow hit its mark and an archmage's fireball threw me out the castle walls. I didn't dare look back. I did my best to restore Jeeli and it seemed to be working I didn't stop running until I found myself going into a swamp, perfect I thought as I swam through the murky depths, my argonian brother still on my back. As I later resurfaced I saw the guards had long given up. We slept in that same island. Even with all my restoration magic my argonian brother didn't survive the night. You never know depression until you have to bury someone you talked to an hour later.

* * *

><p><strong>Stelm: <strong>_**Well that's the chapter. A little look into the two sides of Zuvejjet next chapter will look back into College life and you will meet another big character. **_


	3. Sands of Elsweyr

**Stelm: **_**Well now that you've seen both sides of Jet (Zuvejjet). Time to put it back in Mage Mode. It'll be that way for a while. Since I'm still in the beginning stages of the story I'm open to suggestion to anybody reading the story. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Sands of Elsweyr<strong>

"Names Zuvejjet most people call me Jet though. Stinks to stink and all but I feel you." I said shaking hands with this burly Orc who claimed he was planning on being an Imperial battle mage. They had a little conversation. We were sort of alike. For one I was one of the three Argonians who attended the college. While the their were one other Orc. The Orc's name was Durabo. He was part of this elite merc family. Most of his family members were either dead or out doing mercenary work. He was the only one he knew in his family who practiced magic. He got here via the septims his uncle made during his mercenary work.

"Hard out here for minorities I guess. Too many fucking high elves around here, don't know the business side of a sword from the other." The Orc said looking up at the teleporter as he nodded in his direction, "Guess I'm up."

A few seconds later Durabo blew up in a flash of light. We had to wait a minute or two for the teleportation mages to recover. We had gotten a ring at the beginning of the year and it cost a hell of a lot to buy another one. So most people just kept it with them, I was one of those people.

_Damn there a lot of empty restore magic potions_ back there I thought as I looked behind the platform. These guys must be drained for them to have to use all of those. I could sympathize with them though. I was pretty drained myself. The death of Jeeli left all of Jummeja in mourning. It was a bitter sweet Sundas though. We had lost Jeeli but got a large pile from the ship hijacking job. With the new ship we also got connected into the smuggling business. I went to the college Sundas night and prepared for my alchemy exam.

Exams throughout my stay at the college were always brutal. I guess that the heads of the college new that even if they hadn't found a dragonborn they would make a damn good mage. My alchemy exam was alright. We were told to make a six ingredient prolonged invisibility spell. One guy made an explosive potion so large him and three other students had to go to the restoration center. Another guy froze himself solid and a Khajiit girl spilt her potion in progress and made the whole room smell like sour milk.

Archery was brutal. We had to hit a table sized target from 90 meters. If it sounds hard it sounds just about right. Of course our teacher taught us how to enchant each arrow. Some of the alteration buffs were able to use telekinesis to guide the arrow to the target easy. I wasn't that buff in alteration so I had to settle for skill. Something Argonians weren't too blessed in. When would an Argonian have to use it? I'd rather just drown somebody or slit their throat. So after 6 tries I hit my mark. My Khajiit teacher told me I got a K (Knowledgeable). I swear she has something against me.

The Destruction Exam was fun for me. Our whole test was a duel. We were set up against powerful spectral mages. All by ourselves, nothing but magic. It was fun for me because a quick barrage of fireballs and the test was over. Quick and easy M.

That left the Illusion test. It was a tough one I have to admit. We had to go through this obstacle course/dungeon without sounding an alarm. It was located in this old fortress not too far away. Our first test was to find it via clairvoyance. Afterwards one by one we would enter the fortress. The fortress contained a group of hired villagers who were posted as listeners. If we one of the villagers sounded the alarm we would fail. Points were taken off for tripping over traps and/or gaining the attention of the guards. I had a little fun. I got a guard to look over a ledge (via magelight) and then used muffle to sneak behind the man and push him over into a hay stack. It cost me my M+ (Mastery) but I was happy with an angry farmer and a P+ (proficient).

I was thinking about my current task when the teleported finally caught his breath and me and a few other random third years got onto the platform. We held hands and the teleporter did what he did best. My head felt like balloon for a split second until I found myself surrounded by other recently teleported third years. I already knew where we were, Elsweyr.

Usually I would be threatened but I knew that the Dragonborn College of Magicka had reputation and any Khajiit not knowing we were present was either a hermit or an idiot. All of us knew why we were here. We were here to prove ourselves to our families and to the heads of the college. If we failed this it was almost impossible to recover. I already knew who was in my team of three.

Ever since that little shouting contest the heads of the college made up out of mages from each province told me that I'd would be watched. I thought I would be suspended from the college but they decided in the midst of the dragonborn rumors that I should stay. Just in case I discovered my powers early or something.

So as expected I was put in a group with some of the best mages in the school. A Bosmer male named Gordi who had broken the schools record for the number of weapons enchanted in one sitting. 78 was the record before, he got it to 82. Crazy right? I got in trouble for sneaking into the girls' dorm and had to spend my Sundas enchanting weapons for the college to sell. I got to 60 by the end of the day. It was one tiring job, couldn't imagine doing it professionally, ever.

We had this other guy a Khajiit named D'Sado. Says he's related to the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, J'Zargo. He was alright; he's in my destruction class. He usually prefers to conjure two swords and cast a few fancy fire spells here and there. I figured he was just a really good show off.

The last person was in my alchemy class. Her name was Shade. She was a Dunmer. I don't know but ever since the little Riften attack I was wary of any Dunmer I saw. Who knows maybe the guys who attacked me had an inside guy/girl. They definitely seemed to be professional when they attacked me and Jeeli (may his soul rest in peace).

Well anyway she was pretty pretty for a Dunmer. She had pure white skin and beady red eyes. She had long crimson hair and a nice figure. It wasn't like she was the only female in the school with a figure but she was definitely the best looking Dunmer.

"Shade!" I said a little bit louder than I wanted.

She turned around quickly; I knew I was too loud. "Jet, you're in my group right?"

"Yah us, D'Sado, and Gordi. You know what we are going up against?" I asked though I knew nobody knew except our professors what was waiting in those endless hills of sands. Right now we were in this red palace looking place. Real big ceiling. Could fit 300 people in here easy I thought. Ss I talked to Shade I noticed she was nervous, last time I saw her in action she was like this. Never worked with her but it should be fun.

"Did you see that explosion in alchemy class?" She asked and I noticed her beautiful smile. Perfect whites; nice.

"A blind man could see that thing. Heard the guy has this big scar now. How was your restoration exam?" I asked genuinely interested. I would need to know if she was any good, wouldn't want to jump into a situation and get a broken leg just to find out that she could only cast a lesser ward and call it a day.

"It was insane. Eight people got sent to the restoration center. You can only take exams twice or you fail you know. I got it the first time. We had to take a stab to the shoulder and heal before we bled to death. They didn't let us get that close though. I passed that one easy, the second part was kinda hard. We had to hold a constant ward under the force of a simulated unrelenting force shout. If we stumbled or fell we failed." She said courageously, she really knew her shit. I could even see a little pride in her eyes.

"Well if I ever get violently stabbed I know who to go to." I said and she laughed I did too. I guess I don't just crack **myself** up.

It was then did someone start calling names. Groups I soon realized. Our group was the 5th one to be called. We went up to the man who called our name. Old Khajiit, all he did was point me to a small dark room with a light in the center. Shade, D'Sado, Gordi, and I went inside warily. As we all got in the small room we saw that a magelight dimly illuminated the room. As we all entered the room the door closed behind us and the mage light expanded and before you knew it we were blinded.

As soon as I recovered my eyesight I saw that we were in the middle of a desert. I looked at the others as they got their sights back. They looked just as confused as I did. As soon as I was about to speak a loud voice spoke to us.

"Group 5 third year middle season exam." The booming voice bellowed and everybody could hear it clearly. It was hard to ignore a voice like that. The only problem was nobody could see him.

"This is a test but you are to attack with lethal accuracy or you will fail. You die you fail, simple. Your objective is to kill the leader of a band of necromancer Khajiit vampires. Your exam starts… now." The voice said and the sand seemed to get looser, it got a lot colder, and the sun set in three seconds.

Everything now seemed so real. I was glad I stole back my orange cloak. I would be freezing without it. The whole death thing sounded serious. I only guessed that our professors were getting a real kick back home, scaring us like this. I figured that there was a teleporter somewhere in the darkness. Maybe they figured that by not telling us what was happening that we would be shocked or something.

"So this is what they put in front of D'Sado. D'Sado will make it easy. D'Sado votes to let the lizard serve as a distraction. Then D'Sado will kill the Unholy Vampires." D'Sado said and I nodded looking up over the sand dune they had to scale if they were to see what they were up against.

"I see fur ball. What's your name again?" I asked playing with the cat. He started to say something but Gordi stopped him.

"Fuck this entire beast race against beast race shit. What we need is an illusionist, somebody who can stalk from afar. Somebody who can see in this damn darkness." Gordi said getting the group of mages in a circle. D'Sado groaned.

"Okay D'Sado will conjure up a bow and arrow then send out a scouting report. Give D'Sado 10 minutes, and D'Sado will communicate with Gordi when D'Sado is finished." D'Sado said and in seconds he had a bow and arrow equipped and a second later he had completely disappeared with the exception of his glowing eyes. We saw the sand getting shifted as he walked and we waited. 10 minutes he said.

It ended up taking him more than ten minutes longer than 10 minutes. Damn Khajiits. The report was thirty-two lightly armed thralls, fifteen vampires, and the leader was supposed to be located inside the tower.

"Okay now all we need is a demolition expert. We need a really big fireball, one that will rile the fort up. Once panic settles in throughout the fort the remaining two will come in and heal the other will fight alongside the demolition expert." Gordi said proudly as if he had thought this plan through thousands of times before.

"So I guess I'm the fireball guy, Shade's the healer, and you're gonna help me. Right?" I asked and Gordi nodded.

"Well then I need to know where the cat is. I surely wouldn't want to burn him up." I said sarcastically. Seriously though if the cat could do anything it was fight and I didn't want to fail because we were short on men (or cats in this case).

"He's on the outskirts of the fort. Waiting for any enemy reinforcements. Once he has seen that we've started the assault he will join up." Gordi said and he patted me on the shoulder and gave me a smile that said 'give em hell'.

So with that I stumbled my way up the hill of sand. I could see a dust storm coming from afar. We had to hurry. So with that thought I rushed, and fell…twice. I could hear the laughing from downhill as I got on all fours to try to climb my way over the rest.

As I scaled (no pun intended) the hill I saw that the fort looked pretty torn down. It looked to be made mostly out of clay. It was an ancient skeleton color; the tower was the only thing that looked modern. It was made out of bricks. The whole thing was on a steep hill so the buildings were made on top of each other. Ladders were set so one could get through the place. The elevation also made it easier for guard to see a large force coming their way. Good thing we came by ones.

I figured I'd aim for the tower. It seemed to be the easiest target despite it being the farthest structure. It had a wooden top so I figured if anything I'd be able to burn that off. So I aimed for it. I gathered a good bit of my magicka into this one fireball. I had brought two potions of extreme magicka. Should serve me well, I thought as I let the fireball fly towards the top of the roof thankfully. It hit home and the top quickly went up in flames. The brick part however only shifted a little. I bet that little was enough to wake up the ole arch-vampire, that's all that mattered. I heard a loud horn sound and before I could move two arrows hit me in the shoulder and I fell back stunned. Twas my second time this month being hit by arrows, I'd have to be more careful.

As soon as I went down I heard people coming behind me. It was Shade who quickly removed the arrows from my body (a lot more painful than it sounds) and healed the wound. Guess our college did make pretty good healers; I thought as I got up and readied a few more fire spells.

Gordi made the second move throwing a few fireballs at the buildings and I heard a few people shriek. Khajiits I thought as they started storming out of their houses raining destruction magic at us. Before I knew it I heard a shout from behind me.

"STRUN!" As I turned around I saw it was Shade. I knew that shout, it was storm call. As soon as I remembered the shout rain started pouring down. If that didn't put the necro-kitties in a frenzy then I didn't know what would. Lightning bolts came down randomly and I even saw one of them lit a cat up like a tree. All of it seemed so real. These weren't an illusion, the college had sent us to kill actual necromancers.

"Lizard, duck!" I heard D'Sado said and I complied now knowing this was a serious situation. Next thing you know I heard, "WULD!"

I looked up to see a flipping fur ball fly right pass me. When he got a few yards ahead of he stopped and looked in my direction, "Does D'Sado have to kill them by himself?"

That's what started the onslaught. Shade and Gordi provided a good bit off assistance but the real battle for enemies killed was between D'Sado and me. He killed a group of thralls with a fire ball and I hit a vampire and three thralls with firebolts, four at the same time all head shots. Fire type spells were the only ones used; we all knew that was a vampire's true weakness.

As we climbed the ladders among ladders to get to the top I saw Shade check the rooms for more enemies. I'd say it took an hour before we got to the stone flat floor that led to the tower. D'Sado and I collapsed to the group and Gordi shook his head.

"I guess the battle never ends huh. Shade. Heal them before we go in." Gordi said and Shade went to work healing up our multiple wounds.

We did a good job I thought as I sat on the stone platform that would lead to the tower. It was the only nice looking part the whole place. Bet the arch-vampire was a real prick, letting his entire vampire army sleep in rags while he slept in his castle.

"Whew. Think I could go vampire hunting for a few more weeks!" I said triumphantly stretching my arms out as Shade healed me. Damn I got tore up back there.

"Don't get too happy we are not finished yet. By now you can see this is the real deal. Maybe we can get this guy to come out, save energy. What you think?" Gordi asked me and I shrugged. If he came out or not we would still have to kill him. I was surprised he hadn't come out already. I saw Shade use clairvoyance and she nodded at Gordi. Obviously there were fears that the vampire had escaped while they battled but no. He was still there.

"D'Sado thinks we should keep attacking the tower until the vampire runs out." D'Sado said and I nodded.

"First good one of the day." I said and Gordi shook his head and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Gordi said helping me up as he readied himself. He cast courage on everyone and we all started to use intense flames to burn up the tower. It was a good minute until the whole tower exploded. I saw that Shade was the one who put up a ward on us before it happened because she was the only one who didn't move when everyone else was flung back. I hit the wet wooden roof of one of the vampire homes and it broke from under me.

So I ended up in this shady room could hardly see anything around me." Out of nowhere I saw a figure come rushing at me. As it got closer I could see that it was a Khajiit. The brown furred creature closed in on me fangs flashing. I used my intense flames to burn the vampire to dust, while bearing my own teeth for extra measure. I then remembered a trick my alchemy teacher taught me. I got a handful of the dust and put it in my mouth. I had to hold my mouth to keep it in. It tasted dog shit terrible but as soon as I looked at my hand I knew it worked. I was invisible.

Figuring that I better get back to the tower I ran out the door to get back to the tower. I climbed the latters quickly and saw the others start on their way back too. I did what I could to stay undetected while invisible, made sure not step in any of the puddles that formed in that storm shout.

As I got up I saw that Shade was stuck under man's boot, the shoe was on her stomach and was digging deeply. I saw that I was still invisible but I knew that it wouldn't last for long. So I decided to act fast and sent a fire bolt right at the man's head. As soon as I released the bolt of fire my invisibility wore off. A quarter second passed before and the Khajiit vampire traded a ball of fire for a head. The vampire made great efforts to extinguished and succeeded but it was too late I had flashed a few meters from him Shade coughing a fit behind me. As soon as the Khajiit moved to engage me a fireball exploded on his back flinging him towards me. I thought fast and conjured up a spear to impale the vampy. I sent the spear into the cat's heart and I heard a cry of pain follow. The cat wouldn't quit though before he took in his final breath his fingers dug into my face.

I cried in pain and staggered back. As I backed up I lost my footing and fell of the stone platform and onto another roof house. It was another wood roof except this one was hard and calloused only adding to my pain. I groaned loudly and as soon as I looked up I saw Gordi. He shook his head and smiled.

"Still think you can do this all week?" He said but as soon as he did the world seemed to slip from under me not like the roof but like everything. Felt more like how plays depict death. Saw a lot of lights and crap like that and before you know it D'Sado, Gordi, Shade, and I were back in the room with the mage light, definitely not  
>Sovngarde. The door was still closed. Acting one instinct I lit my own light a little bit more effective I might add recognizing that now for the first time we had seen that there was a Khajiit in the corner. I almost thought he was an assailant before I saw his mage robes.<p>

"Congratulations D'Sado, Gordi, Shade, and how you say…. Ummmm….Jet. You have just witness the future of your college. You may have thought that you were just out in the sands of Elsweyr, that we teleported you there, or maybe that those vampires were real. None of these things are true. You never even left this room." The mage explained and my jaw hit the floor. I felt my face and felt no scar there. Damn if it wasn't real what is it?

"I see the surprise on your face young mages. The answer is simple. A thing we like to call simulation. The light you see in the center is just a sort of knockout orb that puts you all in a college created and peer connected dream. I am also proud to say that you have all passed with flying colors. If oyu want to know your exact grade you got an M+. From here you will go back to the teleportation room on the other side of the palace you were in previously. Have a wonderful day." The Khajiit mage said pointing us to a wall that as soon as we got close opened. Everybody on this side seemed to be as surprised as we were.

I looked at my teammates in awe. We were all shocked. Never knew we had such new magic at our disposal. I could only hope it was going to get better next year. I started talking to Gordi about how next year would be like when a booming voice roared over the crowd of third years.

"Attention young Mages. You may have not went outside of this building in combat but that does not stop you from taking your three day vacation!" The Khajiit said and the college students roared in approval, "School will start on Tirdas. Students who do not want to endure fun time at our luxurious beaches can report to the teleportation crew to my left. That is all mages of tomorrow. Make sure to report back here before sunset Monday or we might just leave you here." The Khajiit man said chuckling as he turned his amplification off and the crowd went crazy. I was going to go to the teleportation crew but Shade stopped me. She told me that she had never gone to an Elsweyr beach before. I told her that Argonians were generally disliked in Elsweyr she said they would go to Orcrest first and that we could buy a hotel there then go to the beaches by mid-day.

After a few minutes of persuasion she had me and we headed out of the palace with the rest of the third years. As soon as we got outside a large line formed for spending septims and a map to Elseweyr. There were several carriages and caravans that we could take to certain cities. Seems that the Khajiit really did appreciate our presence. We also had our rings checked there; didn't matter I always kept mines with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Stelm: <strong>_**Well there was the exams hope it wasn't too confusing. Next chapter will be super good I swear it. You may however want to brush up on your advance destruction and illusion spells. Just sayain'(DB ref.).**_


	4. The Arena

**Stelm: **_**Well this is a quite short chapter but it gives you a slight hint on what his story is about. Last night I kind of got hit in the head with a few orbs of genius and now know how the next story will be about. Not getting anything from me though…**_

_**BTW I want to say it now. Skyrim and all lore connected to the Elder Scroll Series belongs to me…**_

_**S**_**IKE but really all of the lore belongs to them and if any of the guys there are reading. 3 thumbs up for a great game and an even greater series.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Arena<strong>

"Jet you ready man?" Jarod asked as I finished stuffing the rest of my grilled rat. As I did the Redguard reared away.

"That's gross!" Jarod said as I finished the rat off.

"The average bird…has less meat than a rat. To each… his own." I said as I wiped my mouth of my prep meal. We had thirty minutes tops until we were set to perform.

As I finished my rat the Redguard began to eat his plate full of chicken. The guy was a heavy eater. Right beside him he had bread with melted goat cheese. Me I didn't need all of that. Four meals a week and I was content.

Elsweyr food was the only thing that kept me eating. When I went there with Shade a few weeks ago I couldn't get enough of it. I swear I got at least a thousand bad looks at at least half of the taverns. Didn't get to go to a few of the taverns I heard were really great though. The upper-class taverns didn't allow "lizards" inside.

The only bad thing about the trip was the camel milk. By the divines I hated milk. Didn't see how anybody liked the stuff past infancy. To me man drinking milk should be a taboo past the age of five. I mean what would a Nord look like drinking his own milk.

Anyway this was our preparation meal. A lot of messages would come through our communication ring before we went into the arena. It was always like that. Already had twelve people wish me luck in the last thirty minutes. My finger was buzzing as I thought about it.

"Jet." A feminine voice spoke into my head.

"Shade!" I thought "aloud".

"Good luck in your fight I'll be watching in the front row." Shade thought into my head excitingly. The front row was always the best place to sit. The magic barrier protecting the arena from outside influence also provided entertainment for the crowd. A few red auras around the mud arena made for a good sight.

"Hope to see you in the crowd." I said tapping my communication ring off.

I sat back in my chair relaxing as Jarod continued his feast. It was only three minutes till I heard the sound of bells. The sound alerted me of a telepathic conference call. I almost already knew who was calling for me before I blacked out.

"Jet did you finish your little fight in the arena yet?" A voice said as I was pulled into a random conference world. This one was placed in a small clearing surrounded by autumn forest. Smelled like it and all but I knew if I left the clearing I'd be thrown back into reality.

"It's about to start in about a ten or thirty." I said to the unmistakable Argonian crime boss; Bajee. Materializing beside him were Durabo and an Argonian who attended my school, his name was Lossis. They were both holding the crime boss's hand; it was required for someone who didn't have a communication ring.

Oh I forgot to tell you that since our victory in Windhelm we started to recruit everybody, from all races. Durabo's uncle died a while back and since his money dried up he needed some quick septims and I quickly referred him to Bajee. We got another ship last week and we were now shipping skooma from here to Hammerfell. The only thing that bothered me was that we started to recruit a few Dunmer members. Even after I heavily advised Bajee not to. The attack at the bar still fazed me as weird. Since when did Dunmer have a vendetta against Argonians?

"Ok well your boys Durabo and Lossis are going to be at the Dovakhiin Plaza." Bajee said and Lossis nodded.

"Don't be their t-to late. We need y-you on this run on Riverwood. You k-know h-how the guards are about the fu-u-cking curfew." Lossis said and I nodded in understanding. I could see Durabo suppressing his laughter so I decided to test him.

"You seem a little blue over their Durabo your scared your old toothpick can't handle a big boy job like this." I jibed motioning the flimsiness of the Orcs's sword. He straightened up at that comment just like I thought he would, and just like that Durabo let go of Bajee's hand and all three of them vanished. I turned around and went towards the trees. A few seconds of darkness later and I was sitting on the chair with a Jarod standing in front of me.

"It's go time." The Redguard said cheerfully and I sprang up. You didn't know how ready I was to put on a show we sure were going to put one on. We were given special suits that were enchanted by the best of enchanters; the suits themselves were used multiple times a year. They were special in that the wearer could sustain a lot of magic damage and still be able to fight. The only end to a duel would be the forfeit of the opponent/opponents or a knockout. The only exceptions to those rules were if a referee called a foul (there aren't too many of them). The person guilty of the foul would be force to forfeit. Nobody wanted that so everybody usually played fair.

Tonight we were going up against a dynamic duo from the College of Winterhold. The COW duo were the only ones from the College that came down. So it was pretty big. With the rivalry and all that. I read up on the duo the night before. One of the fighters went by the name Charcoal the other went by Paige.

Charcoal was a wet wood dark brown Redguard (thus the name Charcoal); he was a conjuration freak and could conjure up anything from a saber-toothed tiger to a juggling ball. All from the power of his handmade staff. His accomplice was a Breton woman around the age 25. She was known for her skill in healing and going invisible. She could maintain it for over an hour or at least that was what was said.

We had it all planned, we knew what we were going to do. We had both drank a few bottles of increase magicka before we ate. Our alchemy teacher had always told us that food helps keep potions within our bodies longer. Once we got out we would put on one hell of a show. I was sure the COW couple would do the same thing.

"Coming onto the stage is our very own dynamic lizard and sandman, sly and fast, killing with class! Two Third years who have nothing to lose and one hundred septims to win. Two friends belonging to the class of the fourth era and the 244th year! Jarod and Zuvejjet." Boomed a voice from above as the large gate in front of us was lifted. The screams of our peers splintered the two calloused circles on my head that I called ears.

Jarod and I came out of gates roaring with energy. Jarod did a few flips to rouse the crowd and I did a few cartwheels. You usually didn't see Argonians move this acrobatically, at least not in a cold place like Skyrim. I always had a lot less energy in cold places. Plus we were swimmers not jumpers.

Anyway once we had done all of it was time to show off our magical prowess. We made our way to the center of the at least four square kilometer space. It was wet with water for a reason. Water made everything look dramatic and important. Jarod held a bright light in his hands and I roared, stretching my mouth out all monstrous like. As my mouth was open Jarod threw the magelight into my gaping mouth. As the light coursed throughout my body I completely illuminated. The glow was mystical. I did several posses and jumped in the air victoriously. As I felt the magelight start to dim I roared again letting the magelight escape my body from my eyes and my mouth. All it did was blind me momentarily but we had been through this before.

Next was a trick from Jarod. He created a "ball" of telekinesis. As he created it I jumped towards Jarod. The ball formed as I was at my arch and before I touched the ground Jarod casted a feather weight spell on me. I did a flip and before you know it I felt Jarods pinky holding up by my back. I did a few flips in the air as Jarod threw me up. All the Redgaurd had to worry about was keeping his balance as he zipped through the arena slinging mudd all around us. Adding to the beauty effect. Jarod threw me one more time and with the glass shattering roar of the crowd he made a horseshoe turn around the middle of the arena and bounced off of the T-Ball sending him flying straight towards me, I raised my hand and it slammed into Jarod's as he flew past. It was one of the best high five's I have ever experienced. This next part was the hardest part of the whole sequence though. We spent a good five days one it.

As we went down we both formed ice slides down to the ground. We also had to slide down them without busting our asses (tail in my case). Jarod did so perfectly but I slipped up during the end. I played it off though and rolled on the ground and roared again to the crowd's mixed approval, some laughs and some applause. Jarod, Shade, Kobin, Ennis, and Durabo weren't the only ones that knew that slipping off wasn't part of the routine. I surely did play it off well though. It was a pretty good finale before the fight. I knew it was COW's chance now.

"Now introducing the black and white mix and match. A little bit of this a little bit of that. On demand no reprimanding courageous duo from the northern reaches of the beautiful land named Skyrim! Charcoal and Paige!" The announcer said his voice booming once again for the rival duo.

Jarod and I walked respectably off to one of the stone walls. We first saw Charcoal walk out calmly his bronze colored staff calmly in his right arm. The crowd probably couldn't see the blur that was taking light steps behind him, but Jarod and me surely could. As the Redguard got into the center he started to spin it around himself blowing fire at different directions and a few seconds later he started to conjure up about two dozen colored balls. The wooden balls flew all across the arena. I thought nothing of them. As the spinning got faster I could see the steps disappear and the blur get a little higher in the air. The blur hadn't even gotten fully off the ground before an inferno surrounded Charcoal and as the fire slowly disappeared I saw the Breton woman standing on the staff that had been raised horizontally on his hands. The balls made a beautiful show of fireworks as the fire hit them. It was quiet beautiful.

My eyes were mostly on the Breton woman. She was quite beautiful herself. A nice figure if I did say so myself. My tail ended up tapping my left leg rapidly something I did when I was…well it didn't matter she was my enemy today, although it wasn't impossible for me to take a trip to Winterhold later tonight. That would be the time for me to put that mixed breeding theory to the test.

As the duo's opening act ended. The crowd roared with excitement. What came next would be the real fight. Jarod and I already went over this. I would throw the first fireball. If the attack was blocked then he would use telekinesis to get an aerial advantage over their opponents. He would rain weak lightning strikes from there and I would continue throw balls of fire. That was the plan.

So as I created a powerful fireball and let it loose I whispered a prayer to Sithis. I really wanted those septims. The fireball as we predicted was only canceled out by a ward from the Breton. Before the woman could return the offensive Jarod was flying over them to the pleasure of the crowd. As soon as Jarod started to shoot lightning out his hands I ran into a full sprint forward throwing fireballs as I went.

After Jarod went on the other side of the duo I threw a flash bang at the couple. As soon as I threw it I cast invisibility on myself and could only hope that Jarod succeeded in doing the same. By this time I was exhausted, so as the flash bang blinded the COW students Jarod and me I took the time to grab a potion of ultimate magicka. The arena workers gave us two potions of our choice. So I picked two ultimate magicka potions. One was snowberry flavored, the other one was Jazbay flavored. Hated the normal ones you found in dungeons. They always tasted like Nordic mead, Jarrin Root, and River Betty.

As I drained the potion I dropped it and tapped my way a few paces away. The blinding effects wore off and I could see the crowd roaring and the COW student's looking confusing. It was the Redguard who broke the silence.

He spun his staff around a little bit and the next thing you know a savage looking dog appeared out of nowhere. He sniffed around and barked in my direction. I froze in place and as the dog went on the hunt the crowd went dead silent. The dog barked some more and got around ten yards of me. That's when I conjured a temporary dagger and struck the dog in the head. I knew it had served its purpose, to sniff out any magic users.

As soon as I reappeared I heard "FUS!" and Jarod had tipped the COW conjurer off balance and it absolutely killed the crowd. They laughed as the Redguard got mud all over his already dark face. He quickly scrambled to get up but before he could even get himself oriented Jarod was on him punching him in the face savagely, with ice on his knuckles. I knew it must have hurt like bloody hell.

On my side the Breton had began to throw volley after volleys of fire bolts at me. I decided I show a little bit as well so I shouted.

"TIID!" I shouted from the deep center of my soul. I ran forward with all my strength dodging the fire bolts as they flew by me. As the effects of my shout ended I had closed in on the Breton. Before the woman could react I sent an ice punch to the woman. The Breton took the full blunt force of the hit and was knocked out immediately. I felt kind of wrong about even touching the woman's beautiful face but the crowd roared me on nonetheless.

"The fighting is OVER! Folks it seems like a good fight was fought here." The announcer called out as Jarod finished his opponent. Quite a good battle even if was somewhat short. As we celebrated I saw the magical aura that shielded us from the spectators turned turn up spots of red. "The next fight will start in only half an… By the Divines. Everybody please EXIT the arena!" The announcer yelled as he noticed the red aura growing and pulsing, creating a loud high pitched noise. I could barely himself think.

Through all of the noise I was one of the first to react to a fireball that came a yard from hitting me. I only got a little heat from it and as I ran towards the exit a few more went my way. I lost Jarod as I quickly shifted through the crowd. People were casting wards over their heads and ironflesh on themselves like Aldiun himself was coming back.

I got out of the arena surprisingly quick and as I did I saw three first years fighting a completely covered warrior. They were truly getting there asses kicked that was until. The crowd burst through and easily overwhelmed the warrior.

I sprinted more than I ever sprinted before. I ended up near the Dovakhiin's Plaza. As I turned the corner I was mortified by what I saw. At the entrance to the plaza was a dead Argonian. Not just any Argonian. It was Lossis's. He looked to have been chopped into pieces. The murderer was obvious.

Standing in the middle of the plaza was a giant with a gigantic axe. Not one of those skinny malformed giants you see in the Great Plains. The one in front of me was a red fully built giant with a black cowl and a ragged fur leg dressings. Fighting him was a sweating Durabo.

"Damnit!" I exclaimed running past Lossis's dead body. I conjured up a battle axe as I got close and threw it, letting it spin into the red giant. The red giant caught it hard in the shoulder. He ended up falling into one of the nineteen pillars that symbolized the number of common shouts known to man, mer, and beast.

I took that time to cast feather weight on Durabo. I then carried the Orc on my back and hid him behind the Become Ethereal pillar. I began to heal the Orc quickly. I eventually decided finding out what had happened would be the best thing to do now.

"Durabo what happened?" I asked as I used my healing hands to cure a few bad cuts around the shoulder and chest.

"Lossis's and I were waiting here when that big giant bitch came and ambushed us. That's when those black shrouded guys came attacking everything they could find. "Durabo said and I was about to say a few calming things to Durabo but the a few loud footsteps running towards us stopped me.

Before I could even rise from my position a huge axe struck the pillar sending it crashing down on us. Gladly I was able to roll Durabo out of the way before it went to the ground. As the beast looked down on me I casted a fire storm at the giant. The giant fell back smoking. He got back up quickly but before he did I had another battle axe conjured and ran towards him. Before I could bring it down on him he gave punch to the face and I felt the bones one my snout crack. Even a few of my well kept teeth seemed to take off and fly out of my mouth. I definitely was bleeding. On top of all that it hurt like oblivion.

Next thing you know I saw Kobin tackle the giant who was just readying itself to take one final swing at me with its axe. As I scrambled to get on my feet I saw Kobin beat on the giant viciously, it wasn't enough, and the giant simply cackled loudly and threw the Nord into the Dragonrend pillar. I heard a sharp cry and a few seconds later the pillar collapsed on the Nord. The monster took a victorious breath and started to walk back to me his giant axe spinning to his will.

"What do you want?" I pleaded with the giant and all he did was laugh.

"I want Argonian bloa-." The giant started as his death weapon drewback for a final swing. Thankfully the axe never arced.

I heard a loud "YOL". Gladly when I looked over it was a running Ennis (I was three types of happy Timmerman hadn't saved my life). He had a pot of something in both of his hands. And as the fire settled down I could see the giant looking at Ennis with a death stare. As Ennis got close he threw the pot on the giant. I heard the giant scream in pain before his insides were all over the plaza. That included a few intestines in my face, ew.

Covered in blood I looked at Ennis incredulously. He was covered in the most of the giant's insides. He looked terrified out of his mind. I closed my mouth though. I knew my tongue would be able to smell the shit on the guy. I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, I went up to the guy and patted him on the shoulder.

"You did good Ennis. You did good."

* * *

><p><strong>Stelm: <strong>_**Hope this chapter leaves more than a few questions than answers, trust me the chapter after the one imma post early next week will be a think-a-lot chapter. All questions will be answered then. If you have extra question PM ME!**_


	5. Arkay Hates Skyrim

**Stelm: **_**I know it may seem cliché but I have to bring a funeral scene in here early. Thing is I haven't seen a funeral scene in a fan fic in a good while. Time to put it back into fashion.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Arkay Hates Skyrim<strong>

"You got it buddy?" I asked Kobin lowered himself to a bench. I had been his right hand man ever since he had got out of the restoration room. They doubted he would be able to make it past this year. I thought he'd make it. He was the strongest Nord I knew other than Arch Mage BD. I had faith in him.

"I'm good. Thanks Jet. I'll just sit here for the time being." The Nord said weakly as he rested on the wood block benches set up for the funeral.

It really wasn't a funeral. The real bodies of the deceased in battle were at their respected home holds. The only person really being buried was Lossis. The clan Nagas disowned him at birth along with his family for some reason Lossis never was able to tell me. Plus he was the most mutilated out of the three other deaths.

In respect and out of Tamriel custom I wore all black. The cloak I wore was hooded one and I only used it for certain destruction classes. It had a really steady fire protection enchantment on it that I liked. Plus it looked more solemn than my belted tunic that I wore at all the social and artistic events that I went to. Speaking of artistically events I was pumped to go to the King burning festival next weekend. It was one of the biggest events now a days. I heard BD helped out the college with it right after High King Tor-something was killed.

Security had been beefed up in the last week. It was crazy how a place would act once it had been tried once. I doubt another attack like that could happen in my lifetime. It was planned and there was no way it could have been pulled off without an inside man.

The whole thing brought on a lot of attention. No students were required to attend the funeral but a good majority did so for respect of one of their own dying in combat. The cemetery was one mile from the college walls and had only a few tombstones amongst a large clearing. Most of the clearing had been occupied by the attendees. Lossis resting place was to be somewhere near the center as this was the first on campus murders.

"Jet." A soft feminine voice said behind me grabbing me from behind. More like holding me than grabbing me. IT was a soft hold around my waist that I wouldn't be breaking anytime soon. As I twisted my head sideways I saw that Shade was the soft assailant.

"Shade I replied turning around hugging her tight. I hadn't seen her since before the whole incident. The whole school had been put on lockdown and Kobin, Durabo, and I were sent to questioning. They pressured me a little bit harder. First I was double shouting, next I was fighting a red half naked giant with a log long axe in the middle of the college.

"Are you alright? How's Kobin?" Shade asked looking at the resting Nord thoughtfully. She was always so worried about everything.

"He's alright. He had the worst of it between me and him. I only got thrown around a little bit. Ennis is the real hero. He killed the giant with some pot of something." I said humbly. It was all true though. Couldn't take more credit than what I got already.

"Ennis? Never knew you were so humble." Shade said, impressed.

"A wise man once said that the mark of a truthful man is a humble attitude and kind spirit." I said intelligent like grinning as I finished it.

"Oh now you're a philosopher." Shade said sarcastically dismissing me with the flick of her hand as she started walking over to a group of Nord and Breton girls. I would whistle if I could, damn she had some well endowed friends.

I wandered around the funeral attendees for a while stopped to talk to a few excited first years who wanted to know what happened with the giant and all. I just gave them something dramatic to think about the rest of the year. First year was always the worst year.

"Jet! Glad to see you friend. Glad I'm still here. They found some moon sugar on me when Ennis got me and Kobin to the restoration center." Durabo said spreading his arms in a quick embrace.

"Is your sweet tooth all you think of?" I asked laughing.

"Well that and your mother." Durabo joked and I went on another laughing streak. A few attendees looked at us concerned so we calmed down.

"You seen Kobin yet?" He asked me scratching his nappy Mohawk while looking around.

"I been like his maid the past week. It's a drag and all but hey. He's my friend. You heard from Bajee recently?" I asked hoping Durabo got to go out a little more than me.

"Nope just been healing my wounds in the bed. He should be here though." Durabo said looking around again.

"Speaking of the devil." I said before a chubby looking Bajee walked up into our little conversation.

"Hello boys. We all mourn the loss of our brother. Jet, we got a big job for you tomorrow it involves a little light feet action. Think you're the best at that. Durabo a raid on some ship off the coast is coming up later but I need to talk to Z personally first." Bajee said motioning the Orc off calmly.

"Ok Z you say you can sneak right?" Bajee said as Durabo left to talk to some of his up in coming battle mage friends.

"Yah I'm pretty good." I said casually not knowing what this was all about.

"I don't need a maybe I need to know. Are you good at seeing and not being seen?" Bajee asked sternly, he looked to be losing his patience.

"I'm good at it boss. Trust me." I said patting the Argonian's back.

"Good good. So you know how we've been getting a few small ships here and there. Somehow just recently one of our ships was burnt to the ground. We suspect the Thieves guild is responsible and we want you to find the evidence." Bajee said in a hushed tone.

"Where do I start looking?" I asked calmly, couldn't show my excitement for a new mission or I'd look like some play child.

"There is this camp near Dawnstar. Here are some directions to it from Dawnstar. It should be an easy trip from the town. Don't get yourself killed out there. The guy who controls this little band of thieves is in high with the Thieves Guild. If someone sees you kill them. Don't mess this up." The Argonian mob boss aid before he left me and slithered his way through the crowd until I could no longer see him.

_A few days previously in a small room in the historic Dunmer part of Windhelm…_

"Damnit. Damnit to obvlivion! What on Nirn is wrong with you? Is it impossible for you to take out a small simple damn hit on a few school children? May the devines save you because I sure as hell wont. I know I know your family and that little whore you call a wife. She can be fucked and executed quicker than you can say, 'I'm a dumbass'!" A Dunmer ranted on. Slamming his fist on the desk as he did so.

It had been a few days since the attack on the college and the Dunmer mob boss had been disappointed. He had a reputation to get hits done when hits needed to be done. This one wasn't a normal one however and they go the best mages from all over Tamriel to help them create the beast. Now it was probably being examined by some professors at the big college to the north. The rest of the work was done by his men. They were called the best of the best and they failed him.

"Viserus please. The mages at the college were too strong and in too much number. They outnumbered us 1 to 30." The Dunmer warrior said trying to plead forgiveness for his failure.

"You know how much septims I had to take off my ass to pay for that damn axe swinging dickhead? More than your trashy house sees in a lifetime. That red testosterone pumped tree trunk should have been able to kill the whole college and you yellow bellied bitches right off the shitty patch of Oblivion he came from. But no. You just stumble around and get your asses whopped by some two bit wand swingers, then get the biggest monster that's been seen on Tamriel since Alduin for the Devines sake!" The Dunmer screamed uncontrollably spit flying all on the warrior's face.

"Sire I didn't mean to offend. We couldn't do it sir. It was just too hard to fight the lucrative students."

"Didn't mean to offend? Fuck being a warrior you sound like a whiney bitch now if you don't come here…" The Dunmer said angrily as he grabbed the Dunmers black hair and banged the man's head into his desk angrily while screaming things that could not be understood. He tore pieces of the Dunmers hair out and then pushed him to one of the stone walls in his little office. The Dunmer warrior screamed in anguish bit did not resist. There was a pot of boiling water nearby and the man known as Viserus kicked and beat the man and dragged him towards the pot. Both the warrior and Viserus screamed and a large maniacal grin swept upon Viserus's face. He drowned the man's head into the boiling water. Keeping him under their as he squirmed. In pure anger Viserus kicked the man and the pot over onto the ground.

Viserus didn't give a fuck if the man was dead or not. He just needed to let off some tension. He left his office room and told one of his female Nord servants to go and clean up the mess. Right now he was going to see the man's wife and give her his condolences.

_Back at the funeral…_

"It is my privilege to welcome the first fourth era Dragonborn Toddaran!" One of our professors said with confidence as the funeral speeches started.

As I saw the BD emerge from the crowd of men and women who I presumed were the other dragonborns who worked with him I was taken back. I thought the man would be skinny, short, and old. Instead I saw this buff guy with silver shoulder length hair. I could swear I saw him glow but I'm sure it was probably just an alteration spell he put on himself. I still couldn't see why a man like this chose magic over some great axe somewhere.

"Students, professors, and visitors we meet here today in mourning of one of us. One piece of our puzzle. A sacred part of our family, each other. As we look at each other today we see future battle mages, healers, trained guards, special force group members, alchemist, archers, and most importantly mages. All of us come together to form a special bond with each other. Wars plague the lands and we stand still learning and teaching others as one. No races or empires. I only see mages in front of me." BD said and the crowd roared in applause. I could swear I heard the roar of dragons as he spoke. His volume was a blessing; he could be heard from Markarth.

"Not half a month has passed and the college has made the necessary adjustments to college security needed. This doesn't limit the freedom we give to you young mages. You all will still be able to travel as you please. Be cautious when entering the school because you may be randomly selected to be checked for certain banned materials. Those banned materials will be posted outside the college's wall starting this Loredas." BD said letting his intelligent vocabulary show. I sighed in relief that I could still leave Fridas and search for evidence against the Thieves Guild sect.

"Now that all that is out of the way we want to give thanks to the divines who give us life and let us prosper. We give rights of burial to the head of the community. The beast that had ruthlessly murdered our young mages is being cut open and analyzed as we speak. There would be even more deaths had not four individuals made steps to defend our great community; our large family." DB said proudly motioning for three of his dragonborn apprentices to come up to the gigantic slab of rock that served as the stage.

"First coming up to the stage is a Nord man that I have seen fight in the arena and know for certain will serve the flag he represents and the family he represents well." DB said and a servant came over to Kobin and helped him up to the stand where he got a large golden medal.

"The next up is an orc by the name of Durabo. I'd also like to announce to him in front of his peers and family that he has been given leave of the school to practice to be a full Imperial Battlemages. This camp will take place over the rest of the scholarly year and the warmer months. Without further delay, Durabo." Durabo jumped up from his seat proud and I clapped for him as he walked up to the stand beaming.

"Another great factor in the beast's defeat is an alchemist by the name of Ennis. A full set of alchemist ingredients have been sent to you dorm. Trust me I use some of them myself, very rare indeed. I hope you enjoy." BD said and Ennis walked up to the stage awkwardly putting on a big smile for the crowd. Only his closest of friends clapped.

"Next is one of the best mages I have ever seen in action as a young person. He reminds me of me when I was younger. So full of life so full of ambition. Zuvejjet better known as Z or Jet. He has proven time and time again that he is worthy to be praised and awarded for his efforts. A medium sized house on any part of Tamriel is yours. Over the hot months you will also be given special training by yours truly. Coming up to the stand… Zuvejjet!" DB said and I stood up with the applause of my fellow mages brining me to raise my hands in victory. The crowd roared in response. I walked up the steps onto the uneven rock formation. Sloppy Alteration magic if you ask me.

A few more speeches followed that one and I went back to where I was sitting and played with my medallion. Pretty neat thing having an award. Never thought that BD would offer to train me. I know that as soon as we start training and he finds out that whole two shout thing was a fluke he will storm out of Skyrim and do something awesome somewhere else. Damn the BD was awesome.

When the speeches ended the priest of Arkay told all those close to Lossis to come up to view his body. Only a me, Durabo, and a few others came up, he didn't exactly have my popular glow. As I went beside the coffin I blinked a lot. It didn't help. Most Argonians couldn't cry. It was a sad moment and I touched Lossis's crossed arms.

"Farewell root brother." I said solemnly and walked away hearing a crying Argonian girl who I figured was the lizard's girl or something.

As soon as the priest called for the other people to be mourned symbolically the funeral kind of blurred together. After we were told to go the priestess started singing a hymn normally heard in churches. It was well known by everybody. I started to get on my way leaving. That was when a gigantic hand clasped over my shoulder. The touch almost sent me into meltdown mode. I turned around to see BD's large figure. He was like thirty times taller than me, and looked like he wrestles with mammoths, for fun. His age didn't show at all.

"BD… I mean Archmage Toddaran. It was good to… I mean it is… Thanks for the medallion." I blurted and knew I must have sounded like a fool.

"Zuvejjet call me Todd. Everyone who knows me does. I wanted to approach you about the training we were to go through over the hot months." BD said calmly putting on a welcoming smile. I could swear I could hear dragons roaring as he spoke, literally I heard the whispers of roars as he opened his mouth.

"Yes… Todd. I'm truly excited." I told the man and it wasn't a lie. Practically nobody got the chance to talk to BD personally. Fewer got to train under him.

"That's terrific. I just want to tell you to prepare for the summer. As soon as you take that expense paid trip you will be told to report to Cyrodill. That's where I'll be." BD said sternly making sure his voice was heard. It was hard to ignore anyway.

"I guesse that's where I'll be too." I said humorously. Seeing if Todd had a sense of humor.

"Good, good, good. I'm beginning to like this apprenticeship already." Todd said before a hearty laugh. He then walked towards the crowd he had hung around before.

As the priestess ended their hymns and most of the college was outside talking sadly to each other. It was then a loud trumpet sound came from the streets. I thought it was an alarm till I saw the brightly dressed figures with lutes, drums, and flutes shook my head in astonishment. How could people celebrate in a time like this could not understand but after a while of feeding into the pre- burning king festival I starting softening up my mood. As it neared nighttime I stumbled my way to my dorm with Durabo holding onto me for dear life. I fell out as soon as I got to the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Stelm: Alright guys the end of Z's third year at the college is coming up and I can assure you the lizard killing will slow down. Hope you enjoyed the switch to the Dunmer boss's POV, I sure as hell did. The next chapter may take a while. Exams and all be cursed to Oblivion. May the Divines be with you all (but more with me). Oh and…..GO PACERS!<strong>


	6. Life of a Slacker I

**Stelm: **_**This story should explain a lot about Jet and how he feels. This'll probably be one of the few times I'll let you see how the Dragonborn College of Magicka works and how Jet's schedule is sorry for the delay, end of school and all of that. The sexual scene here will really be the extent of the sexual scenes sooo… yah. BTW sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whores, Bugs, Lizards and Cats<strong>

"Damn Durabo. Did we really have to get this guy at this hour?" I asked Durabo who was right beside me as we walked along the trail to the fisherman's shack.

"Yah that's what boss said. He said we gots to get him early when he first wakes up for the first catch. He'll be a little groggy when he first wakes up." Durabo said complacently not breaking a sweat. He was a born survivalist. I bet he could walk to someplace outta of the way like Windhelm without taking a ragged breath. Me on the other hand was getting a winded already. I was glad I had magic because if I didn't have that I would be much more than a scholar. If I didn't have the smarts I'd be a beggar. If I didn't have any of those things I heard prostitutions real popular.

Matter of fact the last time me and Durabo went out was right after we went to some sleazy Moon Sugar bar right by Dawnstar. It was crazy. They had some wooden ball with some colored mage light. I swore they stole that idea from the college. It was something traditional for our graduation celebration night. The hallowed and holed ball was called a prom ball. However while ours was gigantic and made up with polished wood, theirs was made with cheap wood and it was only about the size of an attunement sphere (even though I doubt they would even know what that was).

Anyways they had a good sized bar, a big dancing floor, and a banging group of jongleurs playing. I knew their drummer from the Bard's college, and if you've ever heard any music from the bard's college you'd know how they sound. The drummer upheld his reputation.

The flashy lights, the moon sugar, the mead, and the dancing was one thing, the prostitution going on behind the stage was where the real party was at. By the time I got back there I was already high off skooma and drunk off of black-briar mead. To put it simply I was wasted. I managed to stumble my way to the back and bought a young (around 20) Khajiit woman. Most Argonians would try to stone me for such an act but I was too wasted to care. We found a spare room and I got all my money's worth. Plus I learned what a bush meant in Khajiit terms.

"Okay don't kill him Jet. Just rough him up. The boss said that this guy was the one who pushed Deiron off the dock and into the water. Of course the guy was drunk and Deiron is one heavy dark elf so we ended up losing a good bit of the fish we were carrying. The fish weren't really important it was the sugar stuffed inside that we were worried about. We have to knock about 150 septims out of this guy. Plus whatever we find in the house. Let me do all the talking." Durabo explained as we waited among the trees. Surprisingly Durabo's calculations were accurate and the man was just getting out of his shack. His fishing materials in hand. Durabo moved with breathtaking speed. He was only a yard away from the man in seconds.

The fisherman saw the orc as he got close and backed away. Durabo took the time to prepare himself for a shout. His preparation was extremely awkward. Most people just stick their chest out and shouted. Durabo's raised his hands above his head and pointed his head down bending his back forward as he did so. He shouted the disarm shout and before you knew it the fishing pole, tack, lures, net, among other things he carried in hands were flung all around the ground.

The beefy nord looked highly offended, "What in the nine is going on?"

"You got drunk a few nights ago and pushed one of our friends in the water. Made us lose a lot of gold. Now we are here to take that gold back!" Durabo said sending a wild punch to the man's face. He raised his hands to stop the next few blows but the defense failed horribly. Durabo looked at me and pointed his head at the small shack then continued his beat down.

I went inside the shack cautious of any extra precautions the man took to halt any intruder's advances. I thought I looked at every nook and cranny of the shack as I entered but I missed one detail, the thin outlining of a door. It burst open to reveal a red angry nord woman. That part wasn't at all weird. The weird part was that she was half naked.

I stared blank faced at the woman as she charged at me. She looked to be around 30 and her breast were gourd sized. She was a bit tanner than the average Nord and had a modest figure that was a few steps up from decent. I thought these things in a matter of seconds because I wasn't long before I the pan the woman was holding was raised to strike me. I took the time to focus my magical energy into the pan which in split seconds exploded into dust.

With the sudden lack of a weight and a target, the woman fell face flat on the floor. As she lay on the floor I could only stop to stare for a second at the wonderful trouser covered ass she had on her. How the fuck did a fisherman get to bed with this fine slice of sovngarde?

I took mind off the woman for a few minutes to do what I came for. I rifled through closets, drawers, chest (no pun intended), cabinets, and bags and flipped everything else over. I found 200 septims in the shack and I didn't know what we were going to do with the woman. I walked outside with the septims just when I saw Durabo throw the fisherman into the river. I didn't question his methods. The guy was a fisherman; if he couldn't swim he was a sorry excuse for one anyway.

I started walking towards Durabo to give him the septims when I heard someone scream behind me, "You slimy, lizard thief!"

Before I could react the woman had pushed me. It only succeeded to move me a foot or two but something in my system overreacted and I turned around and slapped the woman across her face. I saw a few tears start to form around her eyes but they were quickly dried up. This had to be my second time hitting a woman. Never believed in doing it constantly. Only when it was necessary.

I looked back at Durbao I could see him eye fucking her already. I snapped him out of it and motioned for him to come inside to talk about how to proceed. We went inside and sat down at what must have been the dining table. I spoke first.

"So Nord lady. What are doing way out here with this guy." I said calmly trying to play the good guard role. What I really wanted to say was 'So Nord lady. What are you doing way over there and not all the way down here.'

"He was hosting a tea party." The nord woman said sarcasticly, even her voice was sexy.

"Well what's your name then princess?" Durabo asked leaning forward as if not hearing it would cost him his life.

"Ellisa." The nord woman said and I sat back in my seat. Boy what a beautiful name.

"That's all we really need to know from you. So… what do you think we should do to her now Jet?" Durabo asked innocently though I knew his intentions.

"I think we should sell her to the boss." I said and Ellisa's eyes perked up in alarm. She firmly gripped the cloak she had recently put on to cover her torso.

"No that's not what's going to happen. Listen here. I don't know what your problem was with Eujenny but I swear I was not in it. Just don't put me into the business. Skyrim is known for rough customers. I do however know what you want and I can give it to you." Ellisa said sternly, I could not mask my surprise for the reply. Damn I might actually have a good Morndas for once.

She got to work immediately picking up and throwing the table with ease as she readied herself. In seconds she was pleasuring us both. The fisherman had a collection of fur rugs that he must have considered as a bed. We had our way with her there. She made no protest. It seemed that my luck was getting better as the years went on.

_Two hours later…_

"I swear she had to have been a professional or something." I bragged proud of my recent endeavor.

"You have to be bull shiting me. How in the oblivion can I sign up to your gang, because trust me, Professor Tollinof isn't sending us on anything that can get you…well… that!" Ennis said shocked out of his mind.

I swear this is one of those times where a human male would slap on a beaming expression and show his pearly white teeth. Me I just kept the only expression an argonian like me could keep. Calm, cool, and collective. Inside of me however I was extremely happy. It seemed that nothing could bring me down. Alchemy always found a way to depress me some type of way.

"Damn Jet I knew I raised you right." Kobin said humorously and I shot a dismissive look at the Nord.

"Whatever it really wasn't that hard. I think she was the guy's whore or something." I said acting like I handled these types of things all the time. To be truthful, this was my third time seeing a whore. The first time I saw one was when I first started working for Bajee. Well the only one I saw in action with another guy. The other one happened when I went to that bar with Durabo. There were plenty of other ones standing outside bars in Riften, mostly bosmer.

As we were walking along the cobblestone walkways that were flooded with scurrying scholars I could only hope to stall the inevitable hour long class about ingredients, potions, poisons, stuffing/filling, and the wonders of mixing without a spoon. We had to wait on Kobin anyways. He still had a limp. We were here because we were his friends and we had the same 1st class. I barely made it to school on time. Durabo didn't have a first class (something with his schedule) so he stayed with Ellisa. I didn't want to imagine what was happening back at the small fishermans hut.

As I heard the late bell ring we still took our time. We had Kobin as an excuse and we still only ended up being two minutes late. We walked in with Kobin and everybody in the class looked in our direction as we walked in, the door slammed behind us and our Altmer alchemy professor gave us his world renowned death stare. We all walked to our seats in the middle of the class as quietly as we could. Kobin and Ennis were my only real friends in this class so I usually sat by them. Of course I knew everybody in the third year class by heart and most of them knew me but that didn't mean that that I sat by them. It was a college thing.

"Please hurry up with taking your seats young mages. There is a lot of work to do today." Professor Tollinof droned off getting a few papers ready. I could already see what we were going to make today. I saw nirnroot, ice wraith teeth, and chaurus eggs. We were definitely making an invisibility potion.

"You all should know the simple basic invisibility ingredients." Professor Tollinof said dully looking us expectantly.

"Vampy Dust and a Luna Moth wing." The class said with absolutely no enthusiasm. We made sure not to say Vampire. It was offensive to the vampires who didn't want anybody to know that they were vampires so they kept it in the "closet". If they came out of the closet they'd probably be waking up to an angry mob every morning and a big sign that says expelled. To put it simply most of the students at DCOM weren't complete assholes.

"Good now I want you to successfully mix the ingredients in front of you. You will pass the class for today if pass my examination test. If you can see me after I drink your potion you fail. You may begin now." Our Alchemy Professor said in closing.

I looked at Ennis and he whispered into the side of my head, "Just melt the teeth, rip the nirnroot, and split the egg open. Heat up the egg a little bit before you crack it. You don't use the chaurus inside just the juices are put in."

I nodded and got to work. I got the medium sized metal bowl in front of me and was careful enough to use minor telekinesis to slowly put the teeth inside the bowl. I looked around to see a lot of people pick them up and start scream for their parents' aid. One of my peers tried to remove the teeth quickly only for it to peel a good bit of his hand skin off. Another dumbass was dared to put his tongue on the teeth and as expected he was stuck. The dumber part was the scenario was that the Breton tried to melt it on his mouth. It didn't work, it just got really hot and he started screaming and started to turn all red. I loved it when humans got that way.

It took me a good while to finish melting the teeth inside the bowl. I decided to heat up to boiling point just so it would mix nicely with the other ingredients. Other people weren't so successful. One person went overboard on the burning stage and accidently burned up some dwemer oil. It blew up him and the two mages beside him.

After letting it boil I started out on the nirnroot. The glow of the root was majestic. It was a beautiful sight to see but I knew I needed to get to work. I ripped it up with my sharp claws easily. As the pieces lay torn in front of me I decided I couldn't just let the opportunity pass by I just needed to know how they tasted. Before the beginning of this course we would be examined and checked to see if we were prone to disease (of course I wasn't). The only reason they did it was for procedure. Those who couldn't stand the presence of nuts or pollen usually died at a young age. I mean who is scared of flowers and food?

Getting back to the story, I put the nirnroot in my mouth. I let my tongue rest on the top of my mouth. I could smell the refreshing smell of mint. Oh yah I forgot to tell you, most argonians (there are a few exceptions) only use our nostrils to breathe and to expel the water out of our amphibian bodies. There were a few small holes on the underside of our tongue to smell. We could open and close them like a human could move their eyelids. That's why an argonian is at the top of their game when they have their mouths partially or fully open.

As soon as I swallowed the piece of nirnroot the whole room got brighter. I felt a firm punch to my shoulder. As I looked to my right I saw that it was Ennis.

"Are you crazy? That right there is farm grown raw nirnroot. Eating these roots raw will keep you glowing for up to three days!" Ennis said franticly drawing a few eyes. I got a few laughs from nearby mages. I must have looked ridiculous all lit up. Nobody really blamed me though. After a few seconds more people started to notice. A few minutes' later people were trying the nirnroot themselves. After I had moved on to the chaurus egg most of the class was glowing. We all looked at Professor Tollinof for a reaction but all he did was look up from his book and shake his head.

As I started on the chaurus egg I forced myself to keep my mouth closed. I really didn't want to smell this when it opened up. I decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. I got a sword from the tools desk and started to cut the egg by 1/6. I figured a small opening would allow me to simply pour the juices out and keep the baby chaurus in. I heard a whine. I thought I killed it. I l started pouring the egg juices into the bowl. That's when the craziest thing happened. A white crab looking thing crawled out and I was half obliged to crack its shell with my bare hands but something stopped me. It didn't look harmful at all. I covered my glowing eyes just in case the crab spit out acid or something. Nothing happened. I picked it up and it crawled along my hand and my arm. As it did so it made this clicking noise with its claws. It felt so...cool. I saw others looking at me strange so I stuck the cute little creature in my bag. I had room for the small little creature in my bag at least for now. Plus weren't chaurus's used to darkness? I wouldn't know though the college never lets us go that deep in a dungeon.

The other chaurus cuttings went less than smoothly. More than half the class had their chaurus come out. Even the professor had to start zapping at the quick little critters. I could hear my own chaurus chittering to its own kind. It was a shame how they could just murder these innocent little creatures. After all that was done the testing began.

_An hour and 20 minutes later…_

"Ok here it is. Four Vigilantes of Stendarr and a Thalmor walk into a bar. The Vigilantes start playing poker while the Thalmor gets some drinks. The bartender asks what each vigilante is good at. The Thalmor says, 'The argonian is sneaky, the khajiit is smart, the nord is strong, and the Imperial is a good leader.' The bartender then asks what the Thalmor was good at. He says, 'Torture, assassination, and flashing.' Then the bartender asks, 'The magical flash or the sexual one.' The Thalmor didn't answer he just quickly undid his trousers. The bartender then exclaimed very loudly, 'what a dick!' Then the vigilantes say in harmony, 'We know.'" Kobin said as he went in a fit of laughter. It was true that laughter was contagious. I had to laugh a little bit even though the joke had to be the corniest joke ever to be told.

"That is soooo corny." Jarod said as he dug into his plate of spiced sausages.

"Whatever, I got it from that guy from Hammerfell." Kobin said as he downed a bottle of milk. It made me sick to the stomach, milk. It was disgusting no matter what you put in it.

Me? My meal was perfect. I had some charred skeever, some apple cabbage soup, and a jug of Hissod (Hist, nord mead, and juices from a jazbay grape). I had already finished the skeever now I was on to drinking the soup.

"You mean that weird guy who wants to be a tribal shaman?" I asked remembering the skinny little guy who was in my illusion class. I just saw him a few minutes ago and couldn't remember his face. He was quite the pessimistic fellow. I remember him almost die when a kid behind him casted a clairvoyance spell and the purple aura went right through him to end at Canila. I didn't blame him for wanting her. She was a high elf and was pretty good looking for an altmer. The best looking one I had ever seen.

"You mean Turiaf?" Jarod asked almost halfway through his sausages. One of the oiled sausages fell on the ground and he cursed. I would have eaten it for him but I didn't want to look like an animal or anything. I mean the College cleaners did a superb job at keeping the campus clean. Definitely the Dovakhiin's Plaza, the place we were eating at currently. It housed all the schools on campus shops and restaurants. That was a big reason it was the first things the construction crews got to work on after the attack.

"Yah him, he was in my class yesterday and made the most bone headed…" Kobin started out before he turned around to see a Maiq the Liar standing a little too close to our little social circle.

"Maiq has seen the scaly one running into the campus clothes ripped and torn. He wonders what expired." Miaq announced looking at me suspiciously.

I always hated the guy. A few of his other khajiit friends and him beat me up in my first year and ever since then there was beef. Added on to the beast beef that started eras ago. He had black fur and was about my size, only an inch or two taller. Luckily he had no classes with me so we never fought during instruction. Somehow he chose today to start off an argument. I was going to show him.

"Jet doesn't think that it is any of Maiq's business." I said mocking the cat. That's what set him off.

"Maiq does not listen to the whims of mere lizard." Maiq said getting aggravated. His rise in voulume made a few wandering eyes made their way onto our argument.

"Maybe you should before I fry your little kitten hairs." I threatened creating a small ball of fire in hands in clear sight of everyone near me. That population count just kept getting bigger.

"Maiq is offended at the statement made by a creature that has slithered from the deep unwanted depths of Tamriel. A place that nobody but the native people want to inhabit. 75% of the organisms are deadly to everybody except the addicted amphibians who sit lazily at the bottom of waste infested swamps." Maiq ranted gaining the attention of everybody in the courtyard. A large crowd was forming. I knew it wouldn't be long before the college guards would come in to break it up.

"You know what. Fuck it. Don't let me see you alone. Be afraid of me Maiq the Liar. Be very afraid." I said and expected the cat to back away instead he was looking around me, or better yet through me.

"You're spacing out their cat." I asked the cat but I looked around and saw other people looking confused too. I looked on my shirt to see if there was a blaring stain or something but instead I saw nothing. Not nothing as in nothing on my shirt but as in literally nothing. It seemed as though I had become invisible. It must have been the nirnroot. Who knew it acted this way. First glowing now invisibility. I wondered how long this would last. As I thought about it I realized that I better take advantage before people start using detect life and I get screwed. I found my bag and put it on carefully. It soon turned invisible too. Hey you're only invisible in a large crowd once right? So I searched the crowd for Canila. Once I found her I slipped my way through the crowd, careful not to touch anybody. I looked over the crowd again to see the plump underside of Canila Nittle only covered by a thin tight fitted mage robe. I sped my way fast through the outskirts of the massive crowd. Once I got close enough I let my hand fly back and swing forward. It made sharp contact with the woman's backside and she yelped loudly. That gained the attention of a majority of the crowd. The invisibility wore off and I started my sprint across the cobblestone walkways that led to my dorm. I felt like an accomplished jail breaker. My dual scheme proved succecful.

That was until a hand caught me by the shoulder and pulled me to the ground. It took me a while to get myself back on my feet. I saw a large man in front of me. It took me about a minute for me to tell that it was a guard. Fuck.

_20 minutes later…_

"Ok class, time to go to the arena." Our destruction instructor instructed us.

The whole class let a collective moan. The arena served its purpose as a place where speeches and non-combat related sports were played. It also served as the destruction class's playground. However it wasn't as much fun as it sounded. A whole hour running flipping and shooting out different destruction spells got kind of dull after a while.

I already knew that after that I was going to be tired as hell and archery was going to be strain on my arm and shoulder. Detention was going to suck. The guard that stopped me saw my confrontation with Maiq then that thing with Canila. Now I had most of my evening away from me. So as it took my normal hours of relaxation it also took a toll on my social life. I was planning on taking this Breton I knew name Tilli to a circus that was performing right beside Whiterun. There went those plans down the drain.

As we stepped out on the open mud field I did my ritual of casting oak flesh on my feet. For some reason it soothed me when my feet felt so solid. After the spell was casted I took off my boots. I wagged my tail in pleasure. The feeling of your claws digging in on the earth was so refreshing. I shifted around a little bit and waited on instructions.

"Today class we will focus on aim. You will all be spaced out evenly. Your targets have your names on them. You will first start shooting at the target only three meters away. You will back up three paces for ever ten times you hit the target. You will move onto the personal training rooms below for extra credit if you want it." Our Wood Elf destruction teacher yelled. She was short but loud, nobody cared to mess with her. Less they wanted to end up doing duration drills. Those drills were the worst. All you did was cast flames or frost for three minutes. You get a 10 second break and you do it again.

I got to my target first. The arena was set up to where one half of the class got one side of a target and the other got the other side. We all knew there was always an individual barrier to stop any oncoming blast from the other side.

I got to my target first and began blasting away. The fire flew out my hands with ease as I knocked the first 10 easy. The next 50 came like clockwork. The 30 after that I let myself concentrate. Once I was almost to the wall I used what most people call archers eye. I used it quite poorly but I used it none the less. My back hit the wall when I hit 200.

I looked around and a majority of the class were only on their 50th shot. It felt good to be good at something for a while. I looked to be the first one out of the whole class to finish, counting the other side.

"Well Zuvejjet. Looks like you earn yourself some rest huh?" Professor Terry asked me looking not at all impressed.

"No mam. I want that extra credit." I said knowing that if I said that I wanted a break the little lady would make me run laps around the arena and THEN do those duration drill I was telling you about.

"Ok then. You're dismissed." Professor Terry said poorly hiding her surprise that I had figured her out.

I didn't need to be escorted to the practice rooms, I had been there plenty times to work on my magic. I walked down a few flights of stairs and found an open room. I saw targets all around me. There was some mage light illuminating the room. I started throwing some ice spikes at targets surrounding all 6 walls (including ceiling and ground) of the room.

I took a deep breath then. Looking at each one that I had hit about five targets. I had thrown 5 ice spikes. After I had gained my composure I ran into a high forward flipped and threw out three ice spikes at the oncoming targets. I jumped of that wall did another flip and bulls eyed 10 targets. Five on the top and five on the bottom. I hit the other wall and jumped off quickly dispatching four spikes at the wall I just jumped from. All four hit the center of the targets. I hit the ground rolling and hit five on the ceiling. Two of those five hit the previous five breaking them. I jumped in the air and burnt those dropping ice shards to steam. As I moved through the steam cloud I burnt the four ice spikes I put in a side I jumped from earlier and hit the ground. The patch of ground I had landed on was a bit wet and I slipped.

I recovered before I hit the ground but I was still embarrassed at the sudden stop in grove. My embarrassment heightened when I heard the sound of claps resonating from the entrance. As I started walking towards the man I saw that he was an argonian. Closer inspection and I saw that the argonian was a Shadowmaster.

As he got closer I got to my knees. It didn't feel like I was doing it. Matter of fact I hated kneeling to anybody, the divines made us all equal. Yet I couldn't resist it. It was like kneeling to the aged argonian was a part of my everyday life. Kneeling. Then I snapped out of it. The argonian let out a wheezy laugh.

"You have to be ready to combat any mental intrusion when a trained wizard is near you." The shadowmaster said and I nodded.

"Yes Shadowmaster. How long were you looking?" I asked. I hoped this wasn't another ploy to get me to join up with the Shadowwraiths. They had been at me like that since I walked into the college.

"Long enough. Young root. I see that you have progressed nicely through this alliance school program. Do you know what you will do after all this is done with?" The Shadowmaster asked and I already knew what he expected me to say.

"No I don't and I don't need any lectures. From you or your little shadowwraith lackeys. I don't need nobody. You hear that. Stop getting into my mind!" I said angrily stepping away from the man. I wanted to say more but my mouth seemed to be glued shut. I cursed in my head. Damn this man. If you are listening now damn you! Get out of my head!

I felt like I was going to lose it. The argonian seemed to be fading out of sight. The whole world even seemed to be fading slowly but surely. Was I up or down? What are these things in my head? Thoughts? Why am I spinning? Why aren't I not spinning?

"Zuvejett!" The elder argonian snapped holding his head up high, "I hope you know how close to death you were just now. A half a second later and you would have been dead. I wouldn't have a finger print on you. Nobody would know."

"Stop with these mind games. If you want to bring me close to death than attack me physically! Do it where I can see it! Hit me!" I roared running to the elder at full speed.

The elder flashed before my very eyes and next thing you know I firm punch was landed on the side of my snout. I was flung a few meters away. I recovered quickly and did a few flashes of my own. Me and the elder came in contact a few times and I was extremely amazed at how the old lizard could move so fast and not tire. I had flashed about 40 times and had only hit the elder once. He had about 30 hits on me. I was worn out and soon I just tumbled to the ground unable to move anymore. I tried to keep my consciousness but I was too battered. I shifted into a deep sleep.

Three hours later…

"Damn that old lizard son of a bitch!" I roared angry at the world. Well… the world but more specificallythe shadowmaster who sparred with me earlier today. A few hours ago I had woken up in the restoration room. The shadowmaster probably got me there after I passed out. Anyway the argonian told the healers that a few hoodlums had entered my practice room and jumped me. The healers believed him to and I wasn't going to change the story. I had enough shit to handle, dealing with the heads of the school about an intrusion in security was something I really didn't need.

I figured that I done enough for today and right now I was walking my way back to the college. I was exhausted. That magical walk on water couldn't be done better than I did it. Didn't fall in once. Not once. Most people took a few steps then started swimming but not me, I suffered through it all. The guy who watched me was some 1st year basic conjuration teacher. He talked to me for a while about my actions but I was too tired to listen.

Archery had me feeling weak before I had even got there. The restoration center only let me skip archery for thirty minutes. I had the rest of the class to tire out my arms. We did some kneel, aim, and shoot drills and although it sounds easy it was everything but. My knees and shoulders were aching before I even started my running on water punishment. I heard Tilli found someone else to go with. Heard the guy was a dunmer fourth year. Damn dark elves were ruining all aspects of my life now a days.

As I walked the lonely trail up to the college I heard laughter. Not just any type of laughter. Khajiit laughter. I ran to a bush and hid behind it. From here I could see who was coming down the dirt road. A part of me hoped that it was Maiq, the lying bastard.

"Then Do'Kaviar says your vagina is as cold as a Draugur's!" Do'Kaviar a Khajiit 2nd Year said laughing at his punchline. I could hear all of this but they had not passed me yet.

"Maiq find this tale hilarious." The one and only Maiq the Liar said laughing with the 2nd year.

That's when I saw them jogging along. I silently started to trail them. When I thought the time was right I made two purposely weak fireballs in my hand and conjured up a bound broom stick (it was the first thing I could think up). I rethought it for a second and replaced the remaining fireball in my hand with the magical set up for a conjure a familiar spell. It wasn't just any familiar spell it was a rooster familiar spell. Guaranteed to cause chaos. I got a little bit closer to the jogging duo and opened the gates of oblivion in Maiq's loose trousers. I heard the bird yelp and try to tear its way out of the cat's airy pants. The bird soon ripped its way out of the pants leg and started hoping and jumping along the road. Trying its best to attack the two Khajiits. That was any familiar's purpose after all.

After the chicken did the first few blows of damage I raised my ghastly looking broom stick and started whacking at the duo. My stick slammed down on the Maiq the hardest. After I gave them a good beating I dispelled the broom stick and savagely kicked Maiq a few times in his torso area. I didn't wear boots when I did my water walking drill so my claws dug into the Khajiits torso. Ready to finish them off I grabbed Maiq and his orange furred friend and threw them into the water. Everybody knew that cats hated water. I saw it first hand as they started to struggle to stay afloat. Hey if they drowned they'd be Riften's problem in a few days. Right now I was worried about getting to my baby chaurus. I told Ennis to watch over her (I couldn't tell quite yet but I guessed) until I got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Stelm: <strong>_**That smelling from the mouth I got from AugistinianFrog's Of Vigilance, Mercy, and Insanity character Squints-his-Eye. I figured it was interesting so I decided to elaborate on it. I also give him idea credits for that terrible Thalmor and Vigilante joke. I give credit to Cearbhail's knowledge of the Argonian system of doing things (shadowmasters, shadowwraiths and all that).I blame the system for me not posting up a story in such a long time. That and the curse of laziness and creativity stumps. Really though if any of yall want anything to happen I can see if I can put it in the story. I need some fuel for my creativity. Just 1 push!**_


	7. Life of a Slacker II

**Stelm:**_** This is the second and final part of The Life of a Slacker. Enjoi!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Life of a Slacker 2<strong>

"Morning time thirdies!" I heard, waking me up from my semi-peaceful sleep as I heard the bang of pots from outside. Any normal person would have got up slowly and try to find out what was happening. Not me I hopped into action. Rolling out my bed ready for any kind of third eyed purple termite infested monster that should happen to cross me. Instead I opened my eyes to find a bucketful of water thrown in my face. Not only was it cold but was so freezing that it still had shards in it.

The shards did nothing serious. The freezing cold brought my blood temperature down to a new low. I fell to the ground and convulsed randomly. I could hear the concerned words from my roommates and the running of the people who had invaded our dorm. I figured they were fourth years since nobody else would call us a derogatory name except them who had a year on us.

I tried my best to get up but it sent me into another convulsion and I fell to the stone dorm floor. I heard a shriek outside and my vision blurred until I could not see at all. Then I started to fall into myself. Just like I felt every time I…

_2 hours later…_

"It was just some annoying fourth years trying to get their last little fun in before they have to deal with actual mages in the real world" I explained to Tilli who looked genuinely concerned as we waited for our enchanting ability to be tested. We had just been told to enchant a spear with frost damage. It was strange seeing as spears were a weapon rarely used in Skyrim. Must be because most of its nord inhabitants were too fond of swinging huge battle axes around to try anything different.

Well anyways I knew I would be lucky if the stick and spearhead could freeze ice cold water. I sucked at enchanting without soul gems. The whole raw magic ordeal was so confusing to me. To me all magic was only a means to an end. You need something burned, use incinerate. You need something moved, use telekinesis. You can't get that certain reliable feeling in your pants, use oakflesh. You need a place to sleep, conjure up a bed from the better parts of oblivion. Simple.

Raw magic was nothing but a thing of the past. Wise men had made books to teach us modern magic. Why go back to the old ways lest we end up like the long defunct Forsworn? Well anyway I had to pass this class to get my scroll of completion. That's all that mattered. Then it was off to being a hermit on some island close to somewhere like Morrowind or Argonia.

Back to the present, it was almost my turn to be examined. Our teacher used the leg of a bear rug to test to see if our spears were enchanted right. If our spears were enchanted right then the fur would be covered in a thin layer of ice when the spearhead was rubbed against it.

Even though this was a room I'd probably have to see next year it was really nice room to be in. It was a room made out of element resistant Hammerfell wood. On its walls were all sorts of notably enchanted items. There were even a few ebony armor pieces to show the college's great past of enchanters.

As our high elf professor came by our two seat enchanting metal worktable table. We had a good bit of room to work with, so did the 24 other students in the class. I tried hard to concentrate on my spear. All of them looked the same, brown wood with an iron spearhead. As I tried to concentrate I couldn't stop but taste the horrible aftertaste bone cigars had on you. I tried my first one yesterday with this wood elf guy. They smoke bone cigars with insects in the middle because of this thing called the Green Pact. Well anyways it was a new experience and it was better than I thought, it kind of gave me this upper class type feel.

I didn't have time to meditate on good times because Tilli passed the examination easily and it was my turn to be thrown into the furnace. I handed the spear to my altmer teacher respectively. The man nodded at me spinning the spear in his hands a few times to intensify the heat that was already bearing down me. I was infamous for screw ups and the whole class was looking at me or at least those who weren't conversing. Those who were paying attention however were definitely going to alert the rest of the class if I did one stupid thing. School sucked like that, you fail you get jeered, you succeed and nobody gives a mammoth shit.

"Zuvejjet I hope you realize that you are dangerously close to failing this class. No guerrilla war faring people will want you in their army if you can't manage to enchant a simple spear." The high elf said bluntly as if his statement had been nothing close to racist. It was a myth that all Argonia had in its defense were guerrilla soldiers. We had a well standing army that could crush any other in all of Tamreil. They could sure as hell take on the Aldmeri Dominion. I just wanted to take that spear and impale the Altmer right there. I was tired of people not respecting me. Too damn tired.

"That guerrilla army could triple team your high and mighty justicars in an outhouse if we wanted to!" I said slamming my fist on the table making sure the whole class heard me. It didn't take much. College students were the most rumor spreading people in the entire universe and they always needed new material.

"Zuvejjet I will not allow such balant obstruction of my class!" The Altmer said throwing my spear down dramatically, this was too much for me. I had to get out of here.

"Fuck it then!" I said flipping the table towards the Thalmor who almost got hit by the hunk of metal and all that was on it. The whole class was dead silent as I was about to leave. I got my bag and was on my way. Before I left I decided to say, "And I swear if you say anything to the higher ups I'll tell them how you disrespected my culture and way of life through racial prejudice opinion." I said intelligently adding some sarcasm to the last word. Damn I hated my culture and definitely his opinion, but I wasn't going to let a high elf say anything about anything. Whatever type of sense that made.

I went out the door and let the wind flow through my head feathers. It did little to relax me though. I was still pissed the fuck off. I just wanted somebody to say something me so I could punch them in their face so hard their facial bones would shatter. Then I would kick their ribs in. That's what I needed, some good old violence.

I was about to go and fight somebody in Riverwood who owed the boss money just to do it but I decided to just head down to the Sleeping Giant. Sven tried to talk me out of drinking too much and I listened to him. After a few drinks I decided to take a little nap. I needed the rest.

_One hour later…_

"Zuvejjet you're on time for a change." My professor announced as I walked in her class a few minutes before the late bell would be struck.

"Yah." I said dully as I walked in her room a little light headed.

The only people in the room this early were a few of the over achievers and that weird kid Turiaf. He was sitting at his own desk scribbling in a scroll. I heard he could write his own scrolls but I had never seen him use any of them. I would probably take that class next year. I heard it was as hard as hellfire in the middle of an Elsweyr summer.

The over achievers glared at me and I was too faded to go on any type of offensive so I just sat down at my desk. I couldn't remember a time where I had came to this class this early. With exception of maybe the first week of school, I had kept a pretty good not too late pace to my class arrival. Call it the life of a slacker if you want to but I don't give a skeever's tail.

"Jet. You asshole!" A high pitched feminine voice said coming from behind me. I turned around to see a glaring Canila.

"Good morning darling." I said getting up and sitting up on my desk as I watched Canila put her best angry face on.

"I hope you got your kicks out of it Jet. I hope you had the best of times." Canila said holding her fist tight. I figured I had sobered up enough to make a few jokes.

"I'd have a better time if we took this whole situation to another room. A room preferably with a bed." I said purposely spinning off these corny jokes to get the high elf a little bit more pissed off then before.

"Ew. Anyway I know you know Timmerman." Canila said disregarding my last statement with a wave of her hand.

"Of course! Good ole Penis Food." I said heartily laughing to myself.

"Well _Penis Food _is my cousin and he has friends in powerful places." Canila said looking victorious.

"I have a powerful place I'd like to put you in." I said continuing my onslaught of corny comebacks, more than a few laughs coming from the people who were sitting beside me.

"Just…Whatever. He's very protective." The Altmer said proudly as if she had just sung the Aldmeri Dominion pledge of allegiance.

"So you're cheating on me with him now?" I asked laughing and waiting on the long legged high elf to sit down. She wasn't making any good points

"Watch it Z. Watch it." Canila said and sat down just as the bell struck that started class.

Our teacher announced she was going to continue her lesson on making temporary humanlike decoys. I had it pretty locked down so I breezed by the session. Turiaf accidently summoned a dog like monster and was sent to the administrator's office. I summoned my decoy perfectly and our teacher told us that we'd have a test on the subject Fridas. That was two days away. I probably wasn't gonna study but I told myself I was.

_Half an Hour later…_

"Pretty damn good if you asked me." Jarod said as he destroyed his scrib jelly sandwich.

"It's disgusting. Why would somebody every try to put this on bread beside a salad of all things? Who would ever eat a pile of leaves with sauce?" Kobin asked, questioning the entire plate set up. We had decided to eat here today for no particular reason. The whole campus and then some was ours during lunch so why not utilize the grand wood indoor option?

"A good bowl of salad is something you meat eaters need to stay healthy." Ennis said as strongly as he could only to be answered by a cacophony of laughter from everyone in earshot.

"Whatever my pint sized companion." Kobin replied playfully punching Ennis in the shoulder, "Anybody hear about that Vigilaint of Stendarr assembly meeting in the Arena tommorow?"

"No but I do know that one of the new Vigilante is going to be coming here next year. Now when I say best piece of ass on this side of Tamriel…" Jarod started in a hush tone before I sent a kind slap to the back of his head.

"You don't know anything. She's some golden girl, changed a whole town from being Sanguine worshiping devils to a large temple devoted to the devines. She's a manmeri so I think we should leave this one to Ennis." I said nodding to the stubby alchemist who turned snowberry red.

"Whatever." Ennis replied simply before going back to eating his salad.

"Well you know how the song goes; I'm in Love with my Priestess!" Durabo said trying his best to sing the song only to be drowned out by the others who started catching on. The real song was I'm in Love with a Harlot and it was sung by a traveling bard named Tepanio. The bard was from the Bards College (of course) and had made a lot of money with the song being sung all throughout Skyrim. It was even rumored that he would go on tour in Cyrodiil.

The mention of priestesses reminded me of Shade who had been gone for over two weeks for a healing mission with the priestesses of Dibella. If I remember correctly she was in Hammerfell right about now. I had heard rumors that the Priestess of Dibella were experts in erotic instruction. I was almost completely sure that I would score when I met up with her, almost.

It wasn't just that with Shade though. I really cared for her. She was something special and I think I loved her. Despite the recent endeavors I found myself in. I think she cared for me a lot too. I figured since she wouldn't be back for two weeks that I could visit her. I might do it this weekend, could be fun, chilling with the Redgaurds for a couple days.

It was as I daydreamed did I hear Ennis scream. I snapped into reality to see the scream was from fright as the alchemist was thrown across the rectangular table to land on a clumsy and unsuspecting Jarod who clumsily fell on the floor with Ennis still lying down momentarily stunned. Food was all over the place.

I looked back to where Ennis sat to reveal the bully as an altmer who had just sucker punched Kobin in the face. Even in his weakened state I knew shit was about to go down. So I got on my feet and casted oakflesh on myself, readying myself to fire low level fire bolts.

I found out that all the augments weren't needed because Kobin rose up from his seat as if he was as healthy as a golden horse and hit the high elf with a wind up rock knuckle punch, with an added follow through that deformed the high elf's face to something that could no longer be easily recognized. The nord let out a bestial roar while beating his chest well... beastialy.

I let out a celebratory roar myself as people all around us backed away. That was when crisp arms put me in a lock that I knew were intent on snapping my neck. I panicked for a second before the arms got wet and soon they dissolved into…water. I couldn't believe my eyes. Who in the nirn knew how to do something like that?

I looked behind me to see a smirking Jarod, food all over his dark blue sleeveless cotton shirt and brown trousers. He looked like a mess.

"How in the hell did you pull something like that off." I asked still not believing what just happened.

"Skill and practice. That and I'm an absolute beast! Waterflesh is what I like to call it." Jarod said his smirk turning into a cheek to cheek boastful beam.

"Is he dead?" I asked bluntly looking at expanding puddle of water. If I didn't know better it looked like some uncoordinated person just spilled a glass of water.

"There a 50/50 percent chance." Jarod said guiltily.

"Don't worry he was trying to kill me. That stupid f…" I began but my insult was cut quick when I was hit with an overwhelming amount of invisible force that lifted me off my feet and into another rectangular table a good ways away from the action.

As I got to my senses I found all types of raw meat all on my body. This definitely had to be the vampy's table. They were still in the immediate area looking at me confused. I stared at them back for an awkward moment.

"Who are you, the dawngaurd?" One of the female vampys asked wiping some blood off her lips. She was quite pretty if you asked me. At least for a vampy.

I didn't have time to answer the vampy because as soon as I was about to speak the hiss of the unsheathing of a blade drew my attention to my right. The swordsman looked like any old Altmer from this school. He tried to surprise an already fighting Jarod but the Redgaurd simply disengaged from his current fist fight to conjure up two twin Hamerfell exclusive scimitars which tore the attacking Altmer up. The other assailants drew their weapons of death and shit was really about to get real.

By this time the whole crowd was stunned. A few seconds later the crowd was in hysteria knocking over tables as they stormed out the dining area. Only a few mages managed to stay but those few were met with even more Altmer assholes who began to join the dining room sword orgy (my wildest dreams coming true(hooray…)). I thought as I killed off two Altmer by engulfing them in a massive fire ball.

I looked around at the mess that was the mess hall. Mages were falling left and right. The vampy girl I saw earlier shouted, "Bo!" and went flying into a group of assailants closing in on Kobin who was savagely knocking the heads off of any fool dumb enough to go head too close to his massive battle axe that he took from over the fireplace. Who said style and function can't work in the same office place? The guy in question probably got his head lobbed off a few seconds.

That was when something weird happened. Kobins short roars became more frequent and more feral and soon I saw him grow teeth way too big to fit in his mouth. He started snapping at any assailant that got too close. That was when one of the quick bastards rush towards him only to get his legs hacked and his neck ripped savagely off by Kobin's monster like teeth. He roared loudly and before I knew it he had hair growing all over him and his face disfigured exceptionally. He roared loudly as he finished his lycanthropic transformation. The "new" Kobin was now killing foes without mercy ripping necks off like they were long taffy treats. The upstart in violence led to more and more Altmer storming in. I could only do my best to fend for myself and stay as far away from Kobin as possible.

These people were trained I knew and as I burnt the face off of one persistent assailant I knew that there would be more than three other Altmer to replace her. I looked over at the vampy chick who seemed to be in a trance she looked at the violence Kobin was starting up and on cue with the whole play of death a silent assassin came speeding up on the pale blonde headed girl and I made a move to stop the killer but found it pointless because the vampy girl just separated into several bats that flew in a pack together. The next thing you know the bats were surrounding the confused assassin who had stopped dead in his tracks as soon as the vampy girl transformed. The bats surrounded the man and he screamed his heart out, his cries muffled as the battles went in his mouth.

That was when the bats came together and out came a grotesque creature that made me piss my pants, literally. It was almost as scary as Kobin in werewolf form. I had never seen any vampire like this at all. The thing I saw in front of me was skinny and bony but taller than anybody I had ever seen before, with the exception of a giant. The thing's jaws were tight and its face contained sharp as razor teeth and pointy ears. The thing looked to have to be asexual and the only way I could tell that it was the vampy girl I saw earlier was the blonde hairs coming from its head.

The creature seemed to look at me like I looked at it and somehow the name _Sarah _got into my head. I nodded my head stupidly and the vampy named Sarah swiftly flew away to fight more assailants. I turned around to see the would-be-killer dead on the floor a pool of blood surrounding him, gaping holes on the side of his neck. As I focused on the dead Altmer I missed an incoming Altmer coming my way. I conjured up two daggers and sloppily parried the other killer's stab only for it to scrape my leg. I ended the man with two daggers on the base of his neck. I reeled away from the man in agony. I was soiled with urine and blood, fuck! The pain sent shockes of cold through my body and I attempted to walk it off. As I tried to walk the pain off I knew the man had to have been using an enchanted dagger because my whole body was cold. I definitely wish I paid attention in enchanting class now.

I tried to find a way out but there were even more enchantments on the doors. We were going to have to kill our way out. As soon as I turned away from the wooden door I saw an assailant flying towards me, dagger in hand ready to kill. Fuck lady luck she was screwing me like a Markath house dog.

I didn't have time to think anymore more so I just shouted. I didn't mean for it to happen I just did it. I shouted the first word of slow time, "TIID!" I had read the full words of all the shouts thousands and thousands of times. We were told to practice it ourselves. We would be seen by a professor ever so often to check on our personal progress. We were given books and a whole library of information. I had practiced this before. "KLO!"

I felt the world slow down around me; my head seemed to weigh a tone. None the less I jumped towards my assailant and grabbed his wrist maneuvering his dagger so that it would be piercing his heart when the world got normal again. The slowness of the world hurt my vision and the world seemed to be spinning. A strong chest in my pain. What? A strong pain in my head. My chest. Heart. Dagger. Not me, a Dunmer. What am I, Dunmer? Is the world like it was? Why am I floating still? Dagger on my side. Dual daggers. Poison. Death. Sarah. Life

* * *

><p><strong>STELM<strong>_**: Sorry for the wait once again, stupid internet problems. KO count for Jet around 3 about now. I'm definitely trying my best for him not be invincible but more of an underdog kind of person if you could ever imagine. I'm growing to love the lizard myself, like my grandma loved me when I was a yungin (ok not that much(matter of fact me and my grandma never got along really well( So more like you'd love your younger brother when he grew up old enough to be less annoying))). Anywho I like to pride myself on using spells nobody would really think of (like using oak flesh on your own…, like conjuring up a bed (stolen from a random guard comment), and waterflesh. I'd like to thank Cerbhail for the whole BO SU flying shout. Dawngaurd Add- On which still hasn't come out for my system (PS3), I did get a lot from elderscrollswiki so…. Yah thank them too. I plan on doing something with a bard club. Might do a little bit more with the Sarah, maybe making her a part of the guys. Tepanio is based off T-Pain and the song I'm in Love with a Harlot (politically incorrect but I doubt Tepanio give a two amulets) is based off the song I'm in Love with a Stripper. **_


	8. The Old Province I

**STELM: **_**OK guys and gals I'm back on this project. If you follow me you'd know that I have more than one project going. That plus me milking the summer for all it's worth.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Province 1<strong>

"So the famous Two Shouts strikes again." The Nord administrator started shaking his head. His name was Karran. The name always made me giggle just a little bit. I mean who names their child Karran?

"Four mages killed. 3 second years and one last year." Our Redguard administrator stated as if he was a herald. I believe his name was Abba-Jarul. Nothing funny about him. So I sat in my chair silent, I was truly sorry for the deaths though. How their corpses are always laid on my doorsteps was a mystery I still didn't understand.

"Most would consider this an act of terrorism. It's strange how you are always in the mix. Really strange." The Thalmor administrator said looking at me inquisitively. Her name was Enderia Valeria. She always thought I was some freedom fighter posed as a laid back normal student. The truth was I was just trying to make it through, nothing more nothing less. Well maybe little less on the work side. Maybe a bit more fun was left to milk out the rest of my college years. It sure as hell would be better than living in the competitive world of being a magician.

"I promise these guys were from that Altmer bitch." I said adding a little vigor to that last naughty word. The Altmer girl thought she was better than everybody and now she was going to pay.

"She has already been suspended and held for questioning. Mind your language Zuvejjet; this is not a sail boat." The Thalmor replied calmly and calculated. I knew I needed to get her off her "professional" pedestal, I knew it would tip the scale in my favor.

"So you Thalmor finally start interrogating yourselves. Maybe you'll find a Talos tattoo on her ass." I said ignoring her last request, oomph being added to the last word. That set her off.

"What we do out of this college is out of this conversation! What matters here is that in the past few months violence has escalated and a majority of the administrating staff has decided to suspend you from campus for a half month." The Thalmor said her face growing contorted. She was fuming. The speech made every other administrator sit still and quiet. Half of the administrators weren't there in reality. They were just images created by magical crystals. Wherever they were they were all more into this conversation than me. I was just told to leave; I had no fucking where to go. Except maybe Durabo's place

"That's shit." I said bluntly, I couldn't have been the only one who thought this was a bad deal.

"Your attitude matches that exact statement." The magical image of the Wood Elf administrator said still keeping his ugly grimace on. Probably thought he was one clever guy.

"Hard to act civil when I've received oh so terrible news." I said mocking a generic Altmer's voice. Sitting up in my seat and holding my head high. The administrators didn't think it was too funny.

"So you think you're the next dragonborn. You think you can do anything you want?" The Orc administrator said and I couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the man's crude understanding of the situation.

"I told you I'm not the dragonborn. I'm just trying to float on." I said quoting a Humble Skeever song.

"Flat on? You caused innocent mages to die. You have no control." The Orc representative said scolding me.

"At least my people have moved past the tribal stage of civilization." I said and the Khajiit administrator jumped in and decided to side with the opposing side as always.

"This guy thinks he's a comedian! Look kid you've started all this shit. Get the fuck out of our college." The Khajiit administrator said in a perfect Imperial language. Damn did I hate that man, he was about to piss me the fuck off.

"Lo'Rian!" Enderia said questioning the man's choice of words; it was on the faces of everybody in the room. I just wanted to slit his throat right there; too bad he wasn't really there.

"I don't give a fuck about what that low life has to say. Anything he has to say he can say to my face, in person." I said standing up and looking at the cat who's eyes went to slits. Then he disappeared, dismissing himself from the meeting.

"Now back to the original conversation…" Fosson the Wood Elf administrator said trying to lighten up the mood. I quickly cut him off.

"Uh uh, not a conversation. You all are telling me to sell myself for money out in some dark alleyway in Riften." I asked hoping to disgust the congregation before I do anything. It felt like I was slowly crashing down in my head. What was that feeling called? Probably because I was in a coma for two days, I just don't know what the after effects are called. Whatever they were they were making me feel weird.

"We are doing nothing of the such." Enderia said visually offended at the statement.

"You have a lot of family Zuvejjet. Go back to the homeland." The Argonian representative said in his old aged voice.

"Why would I do something like that?" I asked even though I knew that I needed to see my parents at some point in the year.

"You need the culture. You probably don't know what your name means in Jel. Young root I doubt you even know half of our language. We worked hard through the years so you could be here now. You have so much potential." The elder Argonian's magical projection said wisely. I would have argued with him but I was about through. It was early in the morning and I had packing to do.

"Yah yah, culture trip. Hope nobody gets killed while I'm there, the body might just get thrown in bed with me." I said glaring at the members of the College administration. The Dunmer representative giving me a passive look back, it was like he was content with the events, just a regular day for him. Doviar Lorreli, was definitely the quietist out of the bunch.

"Your culture is nothing to be ashamed of." Ontamian the elder Argonian said shaking his head.

"Whatever." I said showing my back to the administration. I walked through the all white hallways of the administration building. Painting and bust of famous magicians lined the hallways, some of them came from here, and the rest were just famous for being famous. One day I hoped to be able to shine these guy's shoes then put a dagger to their temple. All famous magicians were buttholes, at least the ones I knew.

I walked out the administration building a little hollow. They I had awaken me a few hours ago. Now I was going to have to fend off for myself in Argonia. My family lived in the prosperous province of Morrowind they weren't exactly on my places to go list.

As students walked the walkways of the college I could only think, these guys had no clue. I was going to rise on top quick. Definitely over the summer. The dragonborn training would do wonders for my Thu'um.

_2 hours later… _

"Curio." I called out to my baby chaurus who swiftly crawled up my leg, around my torso, and onto the pointy hat that I had to take with me. It was enchanted with a clear head spell. It gave me a clear head; I needed it more now more than ever.

I was walking to the caravan terminal currently and couldn't wait to take this little break from school. I didn't know if it was the hat or just that I had a lot of time for myself coming in the next couple of weeks. The terminal proved to be the easiest way out of the province without all the stress on my teleportation bill (yes the college charges us for everything). Plus this wasn't a field trip; I'd be on my own. I was minutes away the college by this time and my bags were starting to lose their light weight enchantment. Gosh I sucked at enchanting.

"So let's talk lizard!" A voice said from a very close distant, how could I miss it. I wasn't able to turn around before I was pushed from behind. My lizard like acrobatic training allowed me to humbly fall on the dirt road like a chump.

"What's happening?" I asked my unknown assaulter as my bags flew out my hands. Leaving me on the floor with my baby charause who scurried off to a nearby tree. What a help.

"Hah look who has a little pet. Gonna have to tell the guys about this illegal dorm guest." The Khajiit administrator said revealing himself out of a crowd of his fellow feline companions.

"Fuck you! What do you want? I was just leaving." I said not wanting any problems. I knew I was going to get real angry soon. My top was off.

"Just wanted to put you in your place!" Lo'Rian said before they walked past or more specifically ON me just as I was trying to get up, the push somehow stunned me. Lo'Rian just wouldn't leave it at that, he sent a big wet glob of his spent in my face kicking dirt up purposely as he walked away laughing with his friends.

I felt my whole body lose control, "No the fuck he didn't" I thought in my head. So I got up not even worrying about the saliva traveling along my snout. I magicly conjured up a large jagged rock and threw it fast at the largest cat I could see. The rock struck him and the head and he dropped like… the dirty bastard he was and the four other cats looked at the spectacle with astonishment. They then looked at me with pure hate.

They ran at me pulling out clubs and readied their claws. I tried to conjure up a blade to protect myself but I was too late, they were on me. One of the smaller goons was the first to tackle me with surprising strength right to the ground.

The fight was over then and there. The rest of the Khajiits quickly began to tear at my flesh and break my bones with the club. It was a half minute into the beating did I try to make shout form, only barely succeeding to make the world slow down, something I hadn't done since the double shouting incident. I took the nearest swinging club and redirected it freeing myself as I kicked another Khajiit in the head. I then quickly tried to conjure up my own blade but failed remembering that shouting and casting was an almost impossible feat. So I just got my now heavy bags and my baby chaurus as he managed to slowly make his way to me.

"Look who learned how to shout!" Lo'Rian jeered as I hobbled away from the beating.

Knowing I'd never outrun the Khajiits like this so I set down a smoke screen rune, and then began to heal myself on the run. Wasn't exactly my forte but it was crucial if I was to out run these guys. A few seconds of running later and the rune blew up. The smoke obscuring my own vision before I sprinted out the cloud. The weak healing spells I casted on myself while I made my way to the caravan terminal managed to heal my broken bones just enough. The insect chittering in my ear the whole way to the terminal. Trust me when I say that shouting doesn't do well for your respiration system and your nerves.

It only took a few minutes for me to get there. By that time the Khajiit were gone and they knew they couldn't brawl on a caravan. What type of idiots would try to do that?

_4 hours later…_

"So the chauri reacted negatively to the food the Falmer gave them, it aided their menacing black color. The Falmer soon used this to punish the young chauri who then were raised to hate everything the Falmer hated. Human slaves being used as hunting targets until the chauri grew up to be that way, raising their young to do the same. So in reality if you keep Curio away from older chauri until he grows to be at least 4 years old which is only 6 months in regular time. You see chauri have a very short lived life." A fellow caravan rider explained adding on to his vast knowledge of the chauri. We had been talking for a good 30 minutes before this.

"So why is he such a…wimp right now?" I asked refraining from using profanity for once in my life. Referring to the time I got my ass whopped by the administrator and his certainly swell buddies.

"He's only but a babe but I do have to ask. Why the name Curio." The anthropologist asked. His name was Doctor Jerrick, he was a scrawny nord. A smart one though

"He was a magician who found the power to control small animals and his close followers alike. His whole name was Curiosian Valria Kessle. We had to do a report on a famous magician back in my first year. I picked him, pretty good read." I explained to the scrawny nord, who looked at me with great admiration. So I had read a few good books, didn't mean I was a dragonslayer.

"Amazing. Do all students at the college have pets like this?" The anthropologist asked and I shook my head.

"Curio was the only one that didn't get smashed." I said crushing the man's hope to find other ripe eggs that he could raise to be adults like he knew best.

"What do you feed the little specimen?" The anthropologist asked looking at the critter as it moved around the caravan, ignorant of the annoyance of the passengers.

"Uhh, I usually just feed it soft things. Then give him a bowl of water." I said hoping that was the best way to feed a baby chaurus.

"No if you keep up like that then Curio will grow up skinny and weak. What you need to feed him is nirnroot. There's a special nirnroot down in the deepest depths of earth called crimson nirnroot. The root would give the young chaurase a real boost towards his growth." The scientist said and I sighed in relief. We had plenty nirnroot in the alchemy storage. I just needed to sneak in there one day and steal a few nirnroots. Matter of fact I could just get someone steal it while I was gone. Ennis could probably make it three times better for the little guy. Thinking on my ass I tapped my communication ring and after three tries Jarod picked up.

"Hey Jarod you still at the college?" I asked Jarod before he could say anything.

"Yah where did you go nobody saw you leave the healing building but when me and Ennis wanted to check on you, Kobin, and Serah. We only saw Kobin and Serah. Where did you run off to?" The redgaurd asked impatiently, like he was the one who blacked out; he only suffered a few cuts and bruises.

"The administration board put the blame all on me. Go figure." I said complacently while the passengers wondered who I was talking to in a dazed state like this. They weren't used to this technology.

" Damn. So where you fleeing off to?" The fighter asked in a caring tone.

"Argonia. Old Oldie thinks I need to get back to my roots." I said name dropping the old argonians nickname.

"So what you need from me?" Jarod asked getting straight to the point.

"I need you to get into the alchemist storage room. I need about 8 nirnroots. Then get Ennis to spice it up, make it good for Curio. Just talked to a guy who told me it was good for him. Just do a little reading on natural cave plants, mix the nirnroot with that. If you need to do some reading I got a few books from the library, they're still on my bed." I explained while Jarod uttered noises of understanding.

"Ok come back sss..." Jarod began to say before the caravan tipped over, causing me to fal, the wall of the caravan hitting me on the side of my head, where my hearing tissue was located. The whole vehicle and its contents were now packed onto each other. Bags and such causing an even worse situation.

Due to the abrupt interruption of my telepathic connection I had a head splitting headache and the room was getting fuzzy real fast. Next thing you know people were screaming and it did nothing to ebb the pain now attacking my brain. I could still hear bits of Jarod's voice but those bits weren't anything recognizable.

"Jet where the fuck is Jet?" I heard somebody scream to the caravan leader. I managed to somehow climb out a caravan window and roll off the overturned caravan cart and onto the wet dirt road with a splat. Damn, these were my good robes. I then tried my best to escape, guess my luck never showed it's face.

"Jet there you are! Boss wants you!" An Argonian yelled at me as I looked up at him. He was familiar. Now that I looked at him more I remember him as Brain-Has-Holes. Fuck the one time I didn't want to see a brother bandit they show up.

* * *

><p><strong>STELM: <strong>_**Oooo cliffhanger. What would Bajee want from him and at such an inopportune time? You find out in the next installment of DRAGONBORN COLLEGE OF MAGICKA! Read and Review!**_

_**P.S. Humble Skeever is a spoof of the artist Modest Mouse. The way the elder argonian talked to Z is how a lot of minority families talk to each other (the black struggle and the loss of the Mexican and Japanese languages being used around the house).**_


	9. The Old Province II

**STELM: **_**Ok a short chapter I had to get out the way. Like it or love it type of thing. Not much in it but it had to be done I hit writers gold today. The whole set up of the story has been realized to me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Province II<strong>

**-JAROD-**

"Ok now where are you storage?" I asked myself as I snuck through the late night traffic of the healing building.

The healing building was a place I didn't see too much. I never got hurt. If I did get hurt I'd just heal myself and I'd get better over time. Z was terrible at staying out of the healer's hand. Guess it was my survivalist Redguard blood.

Never got to visit Hammerfell sadly. I was born in a small manger outside of Dawnstar. My mom raised me until I was eight. My mom couldn't find a good job in Skyrim other than selling herself on the streets. So she didn't, she left me with a church and I they raised me until I got too big and I had to make my own way. I made a few illegal moves for myself and got lucky enough to find some like minded indivisuals.

So not too soon after I left the chruch did I had my own little band of thieves. We usually targeted lightly armored caravans or merchant convoys. I was usually the guy who had to sneak in and bang up the wheels and horses. After that was done we would rob and kill. I remember my first plunder, we found a young Altmer girl from a rich family and were thinking ransom. We raped her while we waited on the septims, weird to say but she was my first. It didn't seem so bad then, just the way criminals survived.

A few months and a few pillages gone right later my rape count had been raised to seven. I never killed my victims; I just let them go with a few cuts that soon turned into our gang's insignia. Our own little brand. I had been doing that for a while before a group of mercenaries attacked us at our den.

I fought my best but we eventually lost our big man, our intimidating factor. We killed all the mercenaries except one. That one just happened to be a redgaurd with dreads and a tattoo on her neck. She wouldn't speak on who sent them so I put her through the motions. Tying her up and abusing her goodies with ruthless abandon. I was sexually satisfied for the next few weeks. She traveled with us, we went all across Skyrim doing everything we could to make money, septims went a little dry when we had to avoid bigger convoys due to our bigman being lost. The redgaurd woman who we soon knew as Malia soon became our sex toy. Except for the fact that I tried my best to keep her to myself only giving her away when pressured. Soon I no longer needed straps to pleasure myself with her, she just took it. It was one night of my reckless "pillaging" did I forget check on where I put her. I awoke with a dagger to my waist and the view of five of my closest friends, their throats slit. I wondered why I couldn't move but I soon realized she had paralyzed me, also explaining why I didn't feel myself being stabbed. I cried numbly all day until a group of travelers came by and beat me up and stripped me of clothes, remembering me from a recent raid, the irony almost killed me. The beating wore out my paralyzing effect and I trailed them. Upon catching them I slaughtered them all in cold blood and found a nice amount of gold, added on with the gold my "team" had. It was enough to pay for my first two years at the College the rest was paid for by butlering for a rich couple in the Pale during the summer, they paid really good, even on rich people standards.

Now that money could potentially be wasted on something a trivial as Z's pet. I guess that's what happens when you had a free spirit for a friend. I was sure he'd do something like this for me. So my invisible silhouette continued to move pass healers and patients alike heading towards where my healer friend said the storage room was. It should be right around this corner.

As soon as I turned the corner I saw a sign that said Storage and Archives. Surprisingly it wasn't guarded. I slipped in an already opened door and wondered how luck had helped me out like this. Two guards were standing at the storage gate's door. They seemed eerily scared so I sent a pacify spell their way hoping they'll jump right out their red college guard uniform. They did nothing and with closer inspection I realized that they were dead. I cursed silently and my blood went cold.

"Halt or I will be force to use my magic in any way I feel necessary." An authoritative voice called out and a bright light illuminated the dark room that kept the vault door.

My blood chilled even colder when the shout was followed by a warning blast to the gate in front of me. Surprisingly the gate began to cave in. Damn, I thought things like this were sturdier than this. I heard a curse from behind me and I took this time of confusion to escape further into my own hole. So trying to upstart the cave in I blasted a strong blast of my own.

The dust and debris covered most of my movements but I shielded myself with a back protection ward just in case the authority figure decided to fire at me more. I quickly went through the darkness and the smoke of the storage. The smoke soon was behind me and I made haste not to get caught, I had to escape someway. Right now instead of some lighted cabinet that I figured I'd see all I saw was darkness. I was traveling down a hallway.

I ran until something grabbed me by my shirt and threw me. I didn't know if I blacked out or if I closed my eyes but when I opened them again the light almost blinded me. I looked around to see potions, tools, books, scrolls, and magical apparel. Well that and a ton of dead bodies.

"What's this all about man? Shit, I didn't do anything!" I said to nobody in particular after coughing a little, damn Jet. What had he gotten me into?

"You snooped a little too far. You're friend now leads to your demise." A figure said coming into my now laid out view. I now saw that it was a Dunmer with a dead Altmer on his shoulder. Definitely not the authoritative figure I heard back at the entrance. How did he get the jump on me? Why out of all the dead bodies did he chose that one to carry back. How did he get in here at all? Did he kill all those people?

"I didn't do nothing!" I screamed. I didn't want to die here, not now.

"That's what all the birds sing." The dunmer said and he took out a knife coated with some sort of poisonous concoction, it practically dripped off the blade. It didn't take a quarter second for the knife to lodge itself into the center of my torso. I soon loss all feeling and started to shiver, soon spit flung out my mouth. Coldness, the damn coldness.

_In a small shack somewhere in the Rift…_

_**-ZUVEJJET-**_

"Please don't! Stop this now!" I heard, damn this bitch was way too squirmy. I hated having to have to sit through all this. If anything I wanted to take a whack at the quieter one.

It was a blessing that the famous arms dealer had three (and until recently) clean daughters. Bajee was one ruthless fellow. They were currently bonded down and were being raped. They had been at this for hours now and Jassik had gone twice at the oldest of the three. Another member of our brotherhood might come by every few hours. The news that we had captured an arms dealer went around fast. Either before or after the rape session the gang member would beat down the noble who was now sitting scared and crying in a chair, able to see it all. Maybe not so well though. His eyes were almost completely swollen up. Bajee told the men not to punch there. The boss wanted to make sure the business man saw it all.

From what Bajee explained to me the arms dealer was supposed to give them a good deal on some weapons but the deal went wrong leaving a few of our guys dead. Bajee wasn't all too happy about it. So it lead to this.

"The last person who sat in this chair lasted for forty eight hours. Would you like to try for a new record?" Bajee said pacing around the arms dealer. He was only met with muffled screams of terror.

Those screams were amplified when Bajee stabbed the man with an iron dagger and let it stay there. As if he had just finished doing some trivial job he came back to me in a casual tone. The screams of the dealer's daughters serving as lobby music.

"Jet my friend I have sources in the Skyrim transport community that tell me you are planning on a trip to the motherland." The mob boss said and I didn't want to ask what these lightning quick sources were.

"You speak the truth." I said casually standing up and hoping to get on with my vacation.

"I know I am. Now I want you to make us some foreign contacts. Before your gills even touch Argonia's Hist marinated water a meeting will be set up at a nontraditional argonian hotel called The Root in the City of Stormhold, its hard to miss. Room 64. An hour past noon tommorow. They will ask all the questions. I trust you Jet." Bajee said giving me a map with directions then plainly getting back to his torture. I really just wanted to chill with the family but I guess my obligations came first. Plus my parents didn't know when I was coming.

"Bajee how do you expect me to get back on the trail?" I asked before Bajee could continue his violence.

"The two guys who brought you here will be come with you to Argonia. There's another caravan coming by soon. They'll be expecting for you to be out on the road.

"Whatever you say boss. Hey you heard em we got a caravan to catch." I yelled out to the two goons who would be accompanying me. Damn I really wish I'd ask Bajee to borrow one of the daughters. They were about my age and I needed some pleasure. As soon as that thought crossed my head Curio was seen crawling up Jassik's back causing him and the girl both to scream and shout before the baby chaurus went as fast as I had even seen him go running out with me and my goons chittering and chattering the whole way to the edge of the road. The gangsters and I laughed along with him; maybe this wasn't such a bad start.

* * *

><p><strong>STELM: <strong>_**Short I know but hate it or despise it. **__**Now Jet will have a little bit of criminal work to do while he's staying at both his parent's country and his own race's. Oh and I forgot that the name from the Old Province comes from Mafia II's first chapter the Old Country. Since there aren't countries in Tamriel I used Province. The Bajee torture line comes from the Sleeping Dogs trailer.**_

_**After this chapter Jarod will become a separate part of this story. He will have his part and Z will have his hope you like him. Shade might make her own cameo next chapter. Rape has finally reared its ugly head; it is something that happens in life so everything after this will fit the M rating accordingly. **_

_**So without further adoo I'll try an ending catchphrase. Tell me if you like it. **_

_**Life's a cute bitch full of estrogen and when she gives you Lem0ns thr0w them at pedestrians! (too long?)**_


	10. The Old Province III

**STELM: Sorry for the wait but you know… School (all honors this year), marching band, concerto bandio, young democrat club, Youth in Government (I won an award last year thumbs up for PUBLIC SCHOOL!), Cross Country (Only public school that went to the first meet), a creative writing club (that I am starting for myself, PM if you have any suggestion on how to run it (it's my first time)), and a social life…soooo. It's gonna take some time. Some MOTIVATIONAL reviews would really help right now!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Province III<strong>

**-SHADE-**

_Dear Shade, _

_Shade I wanted to tell you that I miss you a lot. If you haven't heard a lot of shit had happened since you left. Kobin is a werewolf and is being interrogated for information. You know that group of vampy's who sit by themselves? Well one of the girls turned full vampy to save my ass. Her names Sarah you might know her. I don't know if there are going to be expelled or not. Kobin's like my brother and both of them saved my life. I think it was Canila who sent the hit but then again I doubt she has the recourses to send that many Altmer our way. Anyway I'm about to get on a wagon that's headed to the outskirts of Argonia, a ship will take us the rest of the way. I'll see you on my return. _

_Love Zuve._

"Zuvejjet." I said to myself silently as I walked the warming cobblestones of the plaza. The warmth might just be the multitudes of mages around me but it was still enjoyed. My calm thoughts were interrupted as I read over the letter again. Canila? She could take the people who had become her friends away from her forever. She tried to kill them. She was a friend of my elders. Her people were in a secret allegiance with my people. I wish I could have warned him, Zuvejjet. I knew this was going way too far, people were getting killed because of my information. I only wish I could tell him what he was getting himself into.

I had only gotten here and I felt that all eyes were on me. I could feel the guilt eating up my insides. I did so much good work with the priestess of Dibella and I pushed my magical limits of the use of magical influence and mind control. I used this one spell that our teacher taught us before we went on a Hammerfell stage to talk to a group of Redgaurd house women, who looked twice as strong as most other housewives on nirn. We were taught how to read the general reaction of the people around us. It was like detect life but instead of one color it was a blur of different colors around me. As I silently casted the spell and saw a general unrest, but nobody seemed to notice me. I was invisible to their eyes; I had done nothing wrong to them. They were just worried if the next strike would affect them.

My sorrowful thought of mind was interrupted when I saw Canila walking free but looking a little battered. She was home free yet the boy I really cared about was off in a far off land. I approached her with no intentions on being stealthy.

"Canila you harlot!" I said from a place I didn't even know existed, as I grasped her shoulder to turn her around. Her look could scare a scarecrow.

"You're one to talk you convict whore. How about you go chase after your beast toy." Canila said and I slapped her. The sound made a sharp noise that cut the general bedlam of the plaza.

"Don't you ever say that!" I said as loud as possible. The eyes of my peers were burning holes into my body.

"Atleast I know where my allegiances lie." Canila said and it hit me. It really hit me hard. She turned away from me and I lost myself in the crowd. I felt so low right now. I just wanted Jet to be safe but how could I do that without betraying my people. I wish I had somebody to talk to right now.

**-ZUVEJJET-**

"Hey shut the fuck up. Just lay back and drink that the rest of the Nord Mead. I left a little bit after last night." I said as I broke down some Red Lajon on a piece of a wooden cutting board. It's this Argonian based plant that is usually smoked. The plant that it comes from originates from Argonia and it is mixed with a variety of peppers. It cleared your nose and apparently your soul. Plus it gave you a high like no other. Well it was tied with two of the nine other Argonian made narcotics that we tried. So basically the roomed smelt like this, that, and the other mixed with peppers. Seeing as mixing the original plan with drugs was the cool thing to do know. This is my second time coming to this batch, it made me cough a lot but it was nice high afterwards when I smoked it out of my bone pipe. I think I dropped my old one back home. My new one was green with blue and purple stripes. I thought it looked pretty cool.

We got these drugs from one of Bajee's contacts. He ran big business in this city. Moved all sorts of products, illegal and legal. He even visited Skyrim on occasion, according to Brain-has-Holes. May not be all that reliable but he's the one who remembered where to find the drug dealer.

The experimentation was going to have to halt for the next four hours, according to my internal clock. We (me and my Argonian posse along with Curio who was now crawling all over our wooden room) were in the city where the meet was suppose to go down out. I sent a message to my parents to meet me tomorrow. As much as I missed home I didn't have the time to go out to their Morrowind house. I might get lost anyway, that's if I survived today.

Well anyway I was about to get all strapped up. These guys were good company if I did say so myself. They looked like they knew their way around sharp objects. They also knew some local call girls. Let's just say that these homeland Argonian women were professional at what they did. They left a few hours ago. Good times.

"Alright boys, t-time to get that gear on. These homeland mobsters are coming packed I'm sure." I said getting up off my bed almost stepping on Brain-Has-Holes who had made a mat for him to sleep in. He grunted a few undertone things but I ignored them. I leisurely walked up to the window. It was beautiful, the place my people called home. Outside my window was an overview of a swamp in front of us. This was one of the few dry hotels. The hotel was located on an old Hist tree that grew above most of the other ones. The fact that there was hist present made me feel better. I had been under its influence before but this was so raw. This feeling was something new and I liked it, a lot.

I forced my eyes away from the view and went into the drawer to find my casual wear. It was something I wore on dates often. Who knew Valenwood yellow would be my color. I fitted it with a dagger on the boat ride here. The voyage had to be one of the most treacherous on this world. I couldn't be a weakling about it though, not in front of my men. So I swallowed all my vomits accordingly.

A few buttons and feather combs later I had the style of a young prince, or at least that's how I saw it. The others wore something more "grunt" looking. I guess it was best for me to shine over them; they were just back up if something unexpected happened.

We exited the building without any problems. Lebbis, the other grunt, had a bag filled with money. Just to smooth the deal over. We were going to make a good deal with these guys. They tell us about all the biggest moves that are happening. They also give us information on all the major trade routes and money transactions. More information than manpower but a great man once said that the pen can be as great as the sword.

We decided that we would board the next subship. It was a Black Marsh only type technology. Their lesser mages powered it. It consisted of dwemer metal and mages that pushed it forward. It was dwemer in design and was stolen by the Argonians. Hey it was effective in the tourism side of Argonia's economy, something the Black Marsh hadn't seen in a while.

Argonians aren't the only people who have been using the dwemer technology to their advantage. The ancient race's technology has been under a magnifying glass for a good decade or two. There has also been reports of special dwemer weapons being created, but for the peace of the lands of Tamriel I hope the rumors are proved incorrect. A war isn't what anybody needs right now.

We pass through crowds of busy minded Argonians. A few non-reptiles in the mix but they were obvious tourist. We paid a good bit more than the regular cruise ship price to get a ticket to this modern mass transit vehicle; this was a new way to ride after all, the dwemer horseless chariot some would call it. We boarded the subship with a sense of purpose, we were going to be making some septims today. After the attendance met their capacity limits for people inside the subship the ship sped off, going twice as fast as expected. Aside from the tourists we seemed to be the only astonished one. Technology these days, I didn't even want to wonder what advancements could be made in the near future.

It took a good thirty awkward minutes for us to get to our destination, but it was passed by me sitting in the uncomfortable dwemer metal seats. I also looked at the water world around us. Pretty cool stuff. It was then did I realize the beauty of where my people came from. I guess the old lizard wasn't as deranged as I thought.

_45 minutes later in a hotel called The Root, room 64…_

"It's already an hour pass noon. These guys already started wrong, they're late." I said impatiently toying with my dagger strap. We had came all this way for them to show up late to their own meeting. Why does this type of shit have to happen to me? Why can't something simple happen for once.

I mean really what type of professional criminals were late for their own meeting it was completely unprofessional. I can't even…

"Incoming, Jet!" Lebbis said and I could hear nothing. I reacted off of instinct. I jumped in the air and twisted around mid-flight, my dagger no longer in my sleeve but now in an empty space that was behind me. That feeling in your head when you made a mistake. It hit me hard as my feet hit the floor. Focus.

My head by its own will snapped to its right and simultaneously a green blur of movement moved my way. I conjured up a long sword and swung a quick slash diagonally in front of me. The blur only moved right a few inches and flowed like fluid past me. I was stuck asking myself, was this real? The actions took place within a second.

The blur then moved on to strike Lebbis but it came off with sparks. Lebbis had impressively parried the assailant. The two engaged in a battle of shadows with the precision of an elder knitter. The collateral damage being the destruction of all the fine things in the executive room.

A few seconds passed and a foreign shadow joined the power struggle. A quick squeal marked the end of the half a minute long battle. Brain-has-Holes was close behind the unknown argonian and had his dagger lodged into the side of the assailant's neck. The root brothers opened his mouth and the resolute bloodshot eyes made my soul loose a few pounds. It could have been me, a young lizard trying to make his way in life by taking ours. He died without knowing who killed him. A soul was stolen without knowing who took it.

Brain-has-Holes let the dead man fall to the ground and he backed away cleaning his dagger with already bloodstained shirt. I figured I'd play investigator and closed in on the assailant. I tried to find pockets but the assailant only had assailing on his mind, thus he only had a spare smoke bomb, some throwing knives, and a hist bottle on him, disappointing to say the least. Now we had no lead. He didn't seem to be with any major government or gang. We all came to the conclusion he was a sell sword.

It shouldn't be a surprise to me now but it kind of still hits me. We were betrayed. Did our gang have any hold anywhere? No respect on our homeland and now it's here too. What was next for us? These fucking information brokers don't know what's coming to them.

"By the winds!" A voice said from the door that I had guessed been locked. These had to be the assholes in the flesh, they were the only other people who had the key. The nerve.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked or more like demanded an answer from the small statured Argonian man who stood shocked at open door's entrance.

"I could ask you the same." The argonian said in swift comeback.

"Like you don't know. You sent this guy to kill us before you got here." Lebbis said pointing at the Argonian with eyes of pure hate. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't like being betrayed.

"Why would kill our business interest. My co-workers and I work with violent people in non-violent ways. If you really think we would risk such a brash move at a time like this then kill me now." The Argonian said and it made a lot of sense. Maybe they were better people than I thought. That still didn't explain the assailant.

"Stop Lebbis." I said as the thug started to react on the information broker's last three words, it seemed that that was all he heard.

"I just wanna know how they get the information broker crown and they don't know who the fuck would want us dead!" Lebbis said in reply, stopping nonetheless.

"Just let me sit down and we can go over this. Weigh out the possibilities." The Argonian man said in a friendly tone, he wasn't the only one who wanted this to smooth over.

"Agreed." I said affably. No more blood needed to be spilled.

The two parties (the information broker came with an argonian thug that was revealed a soon as the "kill me now" comment was made) sat down at a circular table. It was the biggest set piece of the Businessman hotel room. This hotel, a more traditional one, was underwater, and there was no particular "view" the whole underwater thing felt weird but natural to me. I guess I was finally getting to my roots.

"Ok the mammoth in the room is obviously the dead body. Who could have sent it?" I said as Brain-has-Holes started to relocate the corpse to the closet staining his shirt so much that you'd think that it was a new style.

"Well he was an Argonian assassin so it really could be anything. This guy wasn't any definitely run of the mill neighborhood gang member. Maybe a powerful foreigner hired him or an ex member of your own gang with a grudge found out where the meeting was going to take place." The businessman said thoughtfully. I still hadn't gotten his name.

"Nobody gets out of Jummeja. It's a brotherhood; you never stop being somebody else's brother. How would you know I don't even know who you are." I said in reflection of all the dead root brothers who had passed before my very eyes. It was moment when a human might cry but I had been trained harder.

"My name Sir Zuvejjet is Hiassin, but you have to understand that your views are seen in a lot of gangs and…" The accountant started but he got cut off.

"We aren't those other gangs." Lebbis said from the changing room.

"What he said." I said enhancing my comrade's statement.

"Well if not that then you would have had to have pissed off a very rich person. Contrary to most stereotypes not everybody who lives in Black Marsh is a shadowscale. Finding a native hitman is a rare find." Hiassin said calling Argonia Black Marsh on purpose. It was an interesting strategy. He wasn't the only one profiling. We weren't native to the motherland at all; he didn't know who we were, like we didn't know who he was. The realization of our standings with the homelanders wasn't the greatest. This guy was a hell of a speaker.

"Ok look Hiassin we just need to get you out here. This meeting has already been compromised. Here's what we came to give to you. Just a little something to sweeten the deal." I said as I walked over to the table and threw the sack of septims at Hiassin who caught them, barely. Almost losing his balance as he struggle to hold the thing, it was kind of funny seeing him struggle.

Right after Lebbis and Brain-has-Holes finished de-inconspicuoizing (a word right from the Zuvejjet dictionary, it's new you probably haven't heard of it yet) themselves, so that they didn't look like they just didn't kill somebody we started moving. The public of Argonia was pretty use to violence but that wasn't going to stop us from getting looked at weird.

We traveled through the hallway without any problems, a single young argonian guard was revealed to be under Hiassin's employ. He was proved not to be responsible for the assailant however. From afar I guess we looked like some young Argonian bachelors ready to take on the world, right after noon. You know what they so though. The early bird catches the worm, or is it the morning serpent always catches the night rat. Either of them worked the same.

We only came to find resistance when we hit the lobby. Which was on the highest floor, a common Argonian design. I came up the stairs first and immediately spotted the opposition. A trio of armed argonians stood at the door. Not lightly armed as the first assassin but more obvious. They wore metal plates over leather armor. They each had a different set of weapons. One had a battle axe; another had dual swords, and the other a long sword. All iron weapons, no shields, these guys were in it for the kill. Their faces masked with a specially made argonian mask.

A mob of angry argonians were making racket, the line in and out of the hotel was stopped and people were ready to do something crazy to make it to their job on time. The rest of my party reached the upper level lobby and we started walking in plain sight towards the crowd. The assailants shoved through the crowd forcefully one woman argonian refused to let go. That's when the assasilant wielding a battle axe snapped.

With a loud roar he bashed the female argonian's snout and preformed a follow up hit with the weapon's metal tail end. A blaring silence ensued, the lady didn't even get time to react. An overhead spin and slash downwards ended her life.

That did it. The crowd went crazy most trying their best to leave the others trying to get as close to the walls as possible. The sacrificial lamb laid there still and motionless and the murder himself dashed at me first. Just my luck.

I quickly set up a fire trap a few feet in front of me and did an agile back flip backwards to evade the fire blast. The grunt seemed to ignore the main force of it and kept on charging a little slower, but still a full on charge. A quickly overhead swing was the attack of choice once again but I was no sacrificial lamb. I dodged the swing without too much trouble. The quick jab to stomach I gave him looked like it was a pathetic attempt but I backed away after landing the blow because as I expected his battle axe clattered to the ground that I once stood on. Unknown to my assailant, I had almost perfected the ice jab. It freezes all of your victims inner organs if you do it right. I was lucky my enemy had a rip in the side of his armor or it would do no more than give him minor frostbite. You see it's all in the skin contact.

The others were dealt with with a combination of the parties muscle. After the last enemy went down we decided to walk with Hiassan to his employer's base. That's where they would get the questions they had to offer answered.

* * *

><p><strong>STELM: <strong>_**Alright folks just came back from my first tailgate and it was crazy. The things me and bro get into Jeezz. Anyway long awaited tenth chapter I know it's short but I'm going to be like this until the next big break comes up so please show some MERCY. Playing Mass Effect 3 and NBA 2k13 is hard work. Then there's Pre Calculus. Trying not to be a lame. Messed up in my homecoming game (marching band) almost hit a guy and I was in the front of the field, stupid me. Did you see the plot thicken? If not then I'll reinforce it in the next chapter, maybe in the view of Sarah or Kobin. Anyway do you all like the change in POV if so reviews make my day and so do PMs sooo if you want anything special to happen get in contact and I'll do my best to accommodate. Shouts out to Cerbhail for that ice punch.  
><strong>_


	11. The Old Province IV

**STELM: **_**Okay guys last chapter that will take place in Argonia, atleast for a little while. WARNING: This chapter will contain more family and less lobbing heads off with ethereal battle axes! Well mayb**__**e a little action but, not THAT much action.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Province IV<strong>

**-Zuvejjet-**

I had stood here for over twenty minutes now and I had began to get restless. Where the fuck were they? They should know that I wouldn't be used to the natural fauna around here. Who knows what could pop out at any time?

I'm their one and only son for wellness's sakes! I mean if some wild Black Marsh animal pounced on me all I'd have to defend myself was a short sword and my magic. I mean both would surely defeat any normal predator but I was still uneasy.

Last night was a particularly unhinging experience. We set up a quick meeting with the people who Hiassin worked for and they had no clue on who were the culprits of the failed coup. They did say though that they would put their efforts into getting Bajee's revenge for him. They did their information broker thing for free to ameliorate our losses. So in the end we lost no money but it was still spooky. Who would try to double cross us? Our enemies were very few in number .

Now I was in an open clearing, a novice archer could hit me from the tops of the Argonian Hist trees that surrounded me. Then again I could probably hit them back with my sharpshooting ice spike maneuver, which would be twice as dangerous for the guy on the receiving end of my magical influence.

My parents put our family's mark our designated family Hist tree out in the few clearings Argonia had. We were a young family, our heritage was cut off during some event that I had never sought the answers to. So we began all over again and planted our own Hist tree, thus our family tree was considerably smaller than its older counterparts. I'd only been to this place once, when I was 4 years old, so it's been a while. Sunset was coming soon and the clearing gave a really good view of the Argonian sun. I heard the sunset in Argonia was something mystical but I doubted it, I mean the sun is the sun. Probably just some old mythical tale told over and over in the Argonian's spoken history, it wouldn't be the first false tale told by old Argonian sages.

"Zuvejjet!" I heard a maternal Argonian call to out me. I turned around already knowing who it was but not really realizing how much the woman had aged.

"Mama!" I said blissfully running up to woman who raised me from the womb, her womb. All thoughts of being a grown up and being able to support a somber and serious attitude disappearing. She was the antidote to my homesickness.

We stood there hugging for a few minutes, allowing me to absorb the moment that I really needed, looking back the recent close ones I've had. That's when I saw my dad come out of the thick forest and into the clearing. He looked just like the young Argonian that had raised me into the man I am now, well more or less.

"Son." the Argonian stated, his cold exterior giving way to his paternal instincts. Well the type that was loving not the instincts that made male frostbit spiders leave the cave once they had served their sexual purpose.

"Father." I said as he walked up embracing me in a half handshake half hug. Unlike me and my mother's hug this one took less than a second. But the stare down he gave me lasted a minute or two. Not the evil or mistrusting stare, more like a stare to soak up what he had missed. The extra scars I had, my head feathers growth, and my height, I was an inch or two taller than him now, last time I had seen him we were the exact same height. Now that I thought about it, it had almost been a year since I had seen my parents.

"You've grown." my father said, his words alluding dozens of topics that split off from the physical face value statement. Damn Argonians and their philosophic spoken verse. Reminded me of speaking with the Bard's college kids, they were all weird when it came to speaking to somebody off a stage.

"Well I was grown into good trousers." I said using a Nordic expression, patting my father's shoulder. My father looked a little confused about it but covered up the confusion with angry authority.

"Your school sent letters two days ago saying that you'd been advised to reside in Argonia for the duration of your suspension. Why the suspension, you bring shame to your family name causing such kerfuffle. You are a representation of not only your family but your race, our people are dying out and racism is raging, and you find time to cause brawls while in school? Why continue to attend when you do nothing but cause trouble?" my father asked, his tone of voice rising as he spoke, you could tell that he was steaming. Matter of fact he was so close to me I was bracing for him to hit me. If so I wouldn't hold my hand in retaliation.

"I go there to learn, and I'm not finished. You don't have a clue about the things I can do now." I said trying to show my father reason in him funding my stay at the college.

"Show me then! What can you do?" the older Argonian commanded, our snouts now almost touching.

So I did just that. I created a perfect fireball mixed with magelight. The end product was a colorful light that twinkled into the afternoon sky. A twinkling light that was eventually destroyed when it collided into a follow-up fireball but instead of just a fireball explosion the sky was filled with colors that the magelight reflected in its normal form, now filling the sky.

My mother clapped energetically, ogling the beautiful display of light and colors. The spectacle was truly a beautiful sight if I was asked, but my father was far from impressed.

"How are a few lights going to save a family? Or are you more interested in your boyfriends?" My father jeered and I wasn't going to take it. Last night I was scalping assailants and now I was killing time with my father, who knew nothing of what he spoke of.

"Then fight me, what are you? Scared?" I jeered and backed away from the tree taunting my father. My father, ignoring my mother's pleas for this all to stop, pursued me. Taking off his expensive robe, now he only had on a cold colored tunic and loose-fitting trousers made by fine fabric. While I had on some modest form-fitting cotton trousers and a light blue cloak with a cowl, the material my father wore wouldn't at all limit his movement but his old bones would. This would be easy.

"Come at me then!" I taunted willing the old man to throw the first punch. He threw more than few however.

He hit fast for an old man but I was young and somewhat agile so dodging his blows were nothing. Eventually I decided playing with my old man would just make him think that he had won in spirit later on, I had to crush these things, spirits and high hopes.

So after disengaging myself for a second I readied for my old man to charge at me again except this time I shouted, readying myself this time for the second word. "TIID KLO!"

Through the blue haze I could see that the Argonian thought that I had failed, essentially the shout did nothing in other people's eyes. It just effected how I perceived time, so I focused in on what I had to do, joyful in the success of the second word without the added drama that the cafeteria brawl added.

With a swift motion I had grabbed the Argonian's in motion punching arm and pulled it towards me so I could get to his other side. In my slowed view of reality he was falling towards where I was when I shouted. While I was on his other side I pushed him forward even more striking him in the side as I did so, and while in real time he would have already have tumbled to the ground in my time he was still on his way to the ground, even if only a bit faster than he was before. Figuring I had about eight more seconds left I kneed the man in the gut, threw a few quick jabs to the older Argonian's torso, and lifted him by his center of gravity, his hips, and threw him in the air.

Time regained its normal speed and I had enjoyed the sight of a distraught father sprawled out on the ground. My mother couldn't help but laugh, my father joined in as I helped him up. No worries now, we were a happy family enjoying seeing each other again, just a normal father vs. son brawl.

_Area Unknown…_

**-Jacob-**

"Ahhhh! I yield! Help somebody!" I screamed out but nobody showed pity on me. I was in the darkness, unseen by anybody but my torturers, no doubt. I could feel the ground, a natural cave I was sure. They had probably put me in the deep recesses and blew out the torches.

WHAP WHAP WHAP

The lashes were tear jerking. I felt the access of water nearly blinding me in the darkness. The only thing I could really feel was the pain of the whip and the coldness of the stone ground. I was sure I was in some cold mountain cave, the focus of some sick Nord's experiment. The raping should have begun hours ago.

WHAP WHAP WHAP

There it went it again. The pain made me dizzy and I feared that I would black out. Then again if I did pass out that would mean I'd wake up either frozen to death or with an abused asshole. Neither of those options sounded pleasant so I fought through it, crawling on my knees trying to sense where to evade the next whip. That's when it hit me, I could use magic.

WHAP WHAP WHAP

Through the pain I tried to summon magelight. It was hard to remember the technique for a second but it came easy after a second or so, I had it almost embedded in my head, almost. When I summoned the light the cave around me's pitch black darness was cleansed and was bathed with the magelight's brilliant light. I saw that my tormentors. Three Dunmer wearing fitted clothes all carrying whips all with knives on their side.

One of them said something in a quick coded language and I just looked at them waiting for one to say something to me but nothing was directed my way, in seconds the one that had spoken first pounced, his knife in hand before I could take a seconds breath. I quickly rolled to my right, the Dunmer savagely chasing me as the other Dark Elves disengaged.

I tried my best to swat the nuisance away but he showed perseverance in trying to slit my throat. I soon found myself trying to disarm the man but he was way too fast. All my training hadn't put me up to this fight for my life, well under the conditions that I had been lashed for what seemed like an eternity and that I was dressed in rags in an ice cold cave. I could only hope that the other Dark Elves would respect the already unfair duel to the death. My magicka was low so I stalled until I got enough power to summon an ethereal dagger.

Even though we were now similarly armed the Dunmer showed no mercy or signs of stopping. I sliced away trying at the man's throat myself. I couldn't risk landing a torso stab and the Dunmer taking me down with him. One of us was going to die, and it wasn't going to be me.

The battle had gone on for what seemed like ages longer before I realized I had one more advantages; I had the ability of a dragonborn. I could shout. That was one thing I didn't need to think about. The shouts were trained into our head during the first month of our schooling. There was an eternal force in our head's that made us know what our shouts were suppose to sound like and how they were written, we were born with one base shout. Some students branched out into others, some learned all three words in there respected shout, dragonborns could learn all shouts.

"FUS!" I shouted and it came out without any pain on my part, couldn't say the same about my opponent. The unrelenting force of my shout threw the dunmer to the ground, giving me all the opening I needed. I rushed to the man and savagely stabbed at his chest. Not wanting his suffering to be quick, he made my last few hours hell and I would make the last few seconds of his life the same hell his spirit would soon see once he past from this world.

After I had found it fit to dismount the man I sent one finishing stab to the Dark Elve's throat. I looked around; the Dark Elves just stared out me with blank expressions. I waited for them to make some sort of move to strike or double team attack but there was none. Just a quite standstill, I eventually had to cast another magelight just to see in the darkness.

I had thought the situation would ease, that was before a cold shiver went up my spine. I felt two cold fingers strike my back. To be more specific a few centimeters right of my lower spine. Something magical was behind the finger thrust because I soon found myself falling to the ground, no energy to resist falling into a deep sleep.

**-Shade-**

"Sorry Shade, but I don't know who to trust right now. I just need to figure things out for myself." Kobin said leaving me alone, the only mage in the courtyard right now. It was early morning and most people hadn't woken up yet. It was also the end of the week so a slight majority of the campus had traveled elsewhere.

And here I was. Not a soul to believe me. The standoff between me and Canila just proved to be a bad thing for me. I should have kept my mouth closed. It only took seconds after the verbal battle for the rumor to be spread all across the school that I was the cause of the Cafeteria brawl that cost the lives of even more students. We had already had the death toll raise this year by 48%. Who knew a college of magicka could become so treacherous? This was more of a death trap than a learning institute now and I part of the blame was on me.

I had contacts you see. My clan was a powerful one. Since I was in the school they thought me the best choice to start their little race war. After I protested they still went along with the plan I heavily advised against, the public plan. The plan that could endanger the lives of all the college students that lived here.

"Shade! Don't leave yet." Serah, the schools biggest vampy, called out to me. She was the most open about it really, every other vampy was either really secretive about it or really quiet overall. Not Serah though. She was the best.

"Don't worry I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." I said fighting back tears. I was planning on crying the rest of the morning out wallowing in my own tear-made pool of shame.

"I tailed Kobin here. I heard you needed help, but there's a more serious problem." Serah asserted. She sat down beside me and the morning air still seemed still and empty. It hurt me a little, what was more important than the cafeteria brawl that killed a number of students.

"Jacob, he's gone. Not just went on vacation gone, like he's nowhere to be found type gone." Shade said giving herself space, letting the seriousness of the moment set in, "I was working in the healing building when he was reported missing. A security mage found a young mage matching Jacob's appearance. According to him the mage was trying to get to the stockpile, a very important recourse center at the College. A few of the college's scientists were found at the scene, dead on the spot. A very quick and coordinated attack and Jacob is wanted for the murders."

"He didn't do it! I know he didn't do it!" I said, more aggressive than assertive.

"I know that just as well as you do but things have been coming along really by really sketchy since the cafeteria incident. We need to let things cool down before we make any moves. I doubt that Jet even knows what's going on with Jacob. I'd wait for him to contact us before we make another move." Serah explained in a soft and understanding voice.

"I understand. Wait until Z gets back." I didn't need to repeat it the order though, I already knew what I was going to do. I had to contact my superiors.

-Zuvejjet-

"They say this is one of the moments that bonded the tribes together in perfect unison at one point in time. The whole Argonian population staring into the sun." my father said philosophically as he lay back in the grass watching the incoming sunset.

When the sun got to the tops of the Hist trees is when things got interesting. It seemed that the whole jungle world of Argonia had erupted in celebration. Local animals howled and screamed, bird chirped in the air flying out of their nest, the consistent color of the sun bounced off the moist air giving the ecosystem around me a warm contrast. The towering hist trees changed hues several times during the sunset, each at a different pace, creating a rainbow like picture. The scene was beautiful.

I could still see one of the many rivers that passed through the jungle land. The rapids were at a distance lordly, moving on its silent but majestic course, turning the color of the quickly changing skies. The color storm interrupted periodically by a sailing brook or jumping river fish, some might say that the interruptions just augmented the image.

The Hist trees as they changed color only made me feel more powerful and in control. Was this the raw force of it? The feeling of power over everything I saw, the effects made me think of throwing fireballs up in the air and seeing them tear down the jungle until some Argonian natives came and ran me through.

It made me feel so small, just me and my family in the clearing. Looking at the treacherous world in the jungle that we weren't protected from, we were just blind to it. Blind to the beauty of the wild nature of the Argonian jungle land. I can't remember the last time my mother gave me pure hist to drink; even then I believe she mixed it with something else.

None of us said words in the minutes that followed. We just let the sun lower itself into the oblivion. That's when it got dark and we worked on our limited instincts. The jungle land wasn't the ideal place at night and we decided to lodge at a nearby visitor's hotel. I readied myself to return to the college.

-Kobin-

I let out a low guttural growl and soon my skin started to itch. My teeth elongated and saliva dripped all over my naked torso and the special underwear I knitted just for the occasion. As I transformed I focused hard, letting my bones stretch and my muscle bolster. My skin hardened and began to cover itself with black fur. The last thing I felt was my eyes, they hurt the most. They watered and reddened and if I closed them for a second I feared I would lose control. So I stared out into the snowy wilderness, seeing nothing but armies of strong white trees.

It felt like hours, days maybe, until I felt like the beast inside me was now in its total form. I knew in reality it had been less than a minute. I roared loudly, hearing the natural animals of Skyrim flee in terror. This was power, this was great!

Seeing as though I hadn't been in this form since the Dinner Hall assault it felt really relieving to finally get it out in the open. My senses improved all across the border and the cold snow felt good on my paws. It felt even better when I started running, my nails digging into the hard dirt.

That's when I smelt a gaggle of people, more importantly Forsworn, less than three hundred meters always. I could tell by the smell of the clothes that they had to be either Forsworn or adventurers who had a really bad day. I was gambling on the first one. Before I could even get within fifty meters I knew where I was going.

"I know I wasn't the only one that heard the roar a few seconds ago." One of the female foresworn announced as she started cooking up the spare meat they had, she was planning on making a stew.

"Probably just wolves, we are Forsworn for crying out loud. We could nail one of them from at least three hundred meters!" a male Forsworn swore as he sharpened the bones of his sword with a knife.

"Quiet, I hear something." The briar heart said as he withdrew his dual makeshift foresworn war axes.

I roared as soon as the briar hart came close. The man was stunned and I took the time to tackle him and fling him into a tree rendering him unconscious until after the battle was over. The rest of the Forsworn scattered, trying to get into strategic archery positions. A few arrows had buried themselves into my hide but my skin was thick and hardy. They barely penetrated as far as I was concerned.

The ones that were around the fire were shocked by my entrance and were slashed down immediately, their blood staining my claws. The shocked Forsworn didn't even getting the chance to escape my menacing claws before they were struck down.

The archers were up next and soon abandoned their long ranged weapons for more personal arms. Their lives ended the same as those before them, by my hands. After I had taken care of all the Forsworn I started nibbling off a few of them, just to get my strength up. I even went through their food supply to increase my bestial pallet.

I could imagine what atrocities these savages went through to get this food, raid a few villages. Rob and rape some merchants. These were the types of things that led them to my father probably, if my beast form could show much emotion it would probably be sad, however the adrenaline just rushed through me and the memory of my dead father went by in less than ten seconds.

"Cruel monster! What is it that you want from us?" the briar heart said recently rousing from unconsciousness. state Any sensible man would sneak attack a raging beast like me but obviously the briar heart lost more brain than he did heart.

"Food!" I tried to say but it came out nothing more than a growl. I snapped my teeth together a few times and charged at the warrior. The man was fast but my beast form was faster. He could dodge and roll all he wanted to it didn't stop me from tearing off his wrist with my teeth.

Once he was down he didn't plead for forgiveness he just slit his own throat. Didn't bother me though, the exposed neck made for choice cut of human flesh, and I solved my life problems with gluttony. The crunchy briar heart just made the meal even more delictable.

* * *

><p><strong>STELM: <strong>_**Jeez not the most exciting chapter ever but I did add that Kobin rampage for a little light ending. Rest of the chapter really detailed Jet's relationship with his parents. If you haven't figured it out yet Shade is the informer of this situation, she informs the "association which won't be named" of where certain people are at certain times in the college. If I didn't make it clear in the narrative I'm sorry. **_

_**Need some more support though guys. Don't know what to improve on with the next chapter, I mean I know what it's going to be about but I need ways to improve or else writing stories like these will become uninteresting. I mean I'm never going to grow as a writer without support from my Elder Scrolls fan base (as minute as it is) so how bout it? Even a short three line rant will do.**_


	12. Shedding Some Light

**STELM: **_**Ok gals, I'm trying to get more chapters out of this thing, hopefully reaching this part's end by the summer, which involves a lot more inspiration. Need some new ideas and all that haven't seen too much (any) of that so you know… help a starving artist. **_

_**I will type for reviews**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shedding Some Light<strong>

Times were slow, and that wasn't just a pun on my ability to slow time via Thu'um. Last time I used that shout was to boost my skooma high three weeks ago. Other than that I had no use for any of my magical abilities except for in class use.

Like most of my fellow 3rd years all I could do was wait for Jarod to come back and turn himself in or something of that nature. They all checked on me as soon as I got back to see if I had heard of him. I told them about the conversation we had and they all thought I was a jackass for getting him into a situation like that. But I didn't give a skeever's tail, playing the blame game wasn't going to bring Jarod back.

If I knew my friend I would bet that he was somewhere out in the forest now, challenging bears with his bare hands and knocking back spirits like healing potions. If only I knew where he was I would probably join him in his seclusion. Being around people was tough; I'd understand him trying it out on his own.

On the other hand I had my family back home. Before I left Argonia they told me, "be safe" and it almost made me lose my sarcastic wall of communication. I mean I was out here killing assassins and they were only worried about my safety. Not my actions or my sins, just my well being.

The life of an up and coming mage who's parents didn't die in some overly tragic moment very young in life.

**-Durabo-**

"Gota see this guy." I said as read the letter by Shade saying that Zuve had came back. I wrote for him to meet my house at sun down. Ever since I'd dropped out the college had suspended my rings. Forcing me to limit my communication abilities to writing letters to my friends on the inside of the colleges high standing walls. Plus I didn't have the gold to spend on buying myself my own, finding a dealer was hard enough.

Since I left the school I decided to lodge at the house Z and me had cleared of a lucky fisherman. The woman who lived with the fisherman had became my girl, and by girl I mean my whore.

Once or twice or day she'd walk out to the road and show off her "wares". The method of payment could come from a lot of things. If the traveler didn't have any money I would use my weak yet effective mind control magic to make the poor man either work my garden or kill somebody who was against my Jummeja family. I'd release my mind control as soon as the deed was done to let the cheap fucker deal with his problems himself. It was a nice game and it all worked for my profit. Every once and a while she'd bring around a rich man and we'd always rob him blind before he knew the time of day. Then Durabo would erase his memory to think he was a peasant and that he never had any money.

I swore this mind control magic was pure gold.

"Where you going D?" My whore, Ellisa, asked holding my left arm. She knew holding my right arm cause an almost immediate violent reaction. My left arm however was a little bit less reactive.

"Going to Whiterun for some business. Before I come back I want those slaves up and taking care of business. Take one of them with you to carry this letter to the college. Lock all the doors. And bar the windows like I showed you, don't let any of these guys get the upper hand on you." I said giving her the letter, while putting on a coat, it was still a little cold outside and I didn't want to catch something and be locked up at the house for a week.

"Don't worry they won't be trying anything." Ellisa said brandishing her twin daggers, twisting them in the air fashionably.

"If you say so." I said as I opened my door, letting the morning time air fill my nostrils. Time to get this day started.

**-Serah-**

"I'm sorry Serah, you know just as much as we do. This case is far from closed but we can say that Jarod had something to do with those dead scientist. Not saying he killed him, but he did have something to do with and we are doing our best…" One of the College's brainier researchers, Dr. Kennel, a wood elf who studied the mind of a mage more than anything explained before Kobin cut him off. The burly nord getting a little bit too close for any and everybody's comfort.

"You're not doing enough! He could be starving to death trying to run back here and you're fucking waiting to see! I want answers! AHHHH!" Kobin said punching a stone wall and leaving more than a little dent before he started to leave the crime scene.

"Don't go. I got an Idea." I said running towards him and grabbing his shoulder so that he would be facing me, I could feel his anger reverberating off his warm skin.

"You gonna spit it out or what?" Kobin said his deep voice sending chills down my back.

"We need to team up. Me, you, Shade, Z, Ennis, and even though it pains me to consider it maybe Canila could work together and try to find him." I said in a caring and light tone, trying my best to get on Kobin's caring side.

"How are we gonna get Canila to even consider working with us?" Kobin asked understandably skeptical.

"Don't worry I'll find a way." I said reassuring the heated goliath, even though I had no way to know for sure.

"What about the administration, to take a voyage trip we need recommendation from a higher up and an older escort." Kobin said still finding holes in the system.

"I'm free." the researcher said from behind us, his face was almost naturally blank. I couldn't tell if he was eager or if someone was forcing him into this.

"Wait, are you sure? I mean you don't have to, we can find some other chaperone or…" I began not trying to forge up something that would not make him feel forced into this.

"Fuggedaboutit."

**-Jarod-**

"Keep it moving!" One of the guards said from behind. Even if I dared to look back I doubted I'd be able to see the man's face. The snow was thick where we were. My sense of direction had been lost miles back.

I had walked in this chain gang for a whole two days now, and had learned little about my fellow prisoners. I really didn't want to know too much. All I knew is that there were more men than women and there were more nords than anybody else. I'd guess there were about 20 to 30 of us. The chains that were shackled on us tight and the meager rags we got might as well of been nonexistent. The mountain wind pierced the clothes with ease. Burning my skin with a fire that could only mean that my body wasn't far from shutting down. The random stops we took and the mush they served us were the only thing keeping me kicking.

"Hey Redgaurd." An almost indistinguishable female voice said from directly behind me.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you end up here?" She sounded genuine enough but I couldn't judge a book that was directly behind me.

"Love of my country. I went to a secret meeting for the Stormcloaks when they stormed the place. A lot of my fellow brothers were killed, I was fighting to my bitter end when one of these cowards poisoned me with a knock out regent." she explained and I could practically feel the anger in her voice.

"So you were part of the Skyrim struggle way back?" I asked trying to probe the situation; I didn't know who this woman was. Why would I give her my information?

"No I'm not that old, my father before me flew the flag of the Stormcloaks before he was cut down by a sly imperial archer." The woman explained with a faint laugh as we trudged through the snow. I could only hope that we'd break for a while and set up camp.

"Interesting."

"So what's your story?" She asked and I was just about to let the lies spill out my mouth at will when I was saved by the assholes.

"Shut up slaves!" a Dunmer sentinel shouted no more than six inches from my left earlobe before using the blunt end of his spear to jab at my numb legs. I could feel the warmth of the instant pain but the warmth was soon replace by the bone shilling cold snow. That my face had become buried in as I laid there on the ground. As a kinetic reaction the rest of the member's of the chain gang fell along with me, to the amusment of our overseers. Damn I hated this shit.

**-Zuvejjet-**

"So…this is it. We're going to get our boy back? Officially?" I asked Shade who had just explained the incident at the crime scene for me. Serah and Shade had done me a favor. A big one. They've been doing a lot lately now that I think on it.

"Yes Serah told me before I got here that Dr. Kennel is talking to the big wigs now. It's looking good." Shade explained, almost jumping out of her own skin in excitement. She was shaking with anticipation and if I wasn't as jumpy and all I would be jumping off the walls too.

"So that leaves one thing."

"What?"

"Get packing! We've got a hell of an adventure." I said letting of a spark of positive energy. I ran up to her and hugged her, keeping her body close to mine. I wasn't feeling too amorous right now but I needed to let off some steam. So in my small stony dorm I undressed my college sweetheart.

_2 hours later…_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ennis, my stubby little dorm mate said as he walked in on my spooning session with Shade.

"Ahh… just getting ready to get packing, you know how it is right?" I said whilst rolling out the bed and putting on some trousers. Shade put her mage's robe back on.

"This letter came in for you." Ennis said holding out a sealed letter, while at the same time not trying to touch any part of my body.

I quickly grabbed the letter from my virgin friend and opened the letter with aid of a quick fire-breathing spell that only slightly burnt the top of the letter. I cut the rest with my claws. The enveloped opened up with more style than function but hey, I was a known show off.

_"Meet me at sun down, my place."_

_-Durabo_

"Ok great. Listen Ennis just get packed and I'll start with my stuff when I get back." I said throwing the letter to the side of my dorm room, putting on a robe and some leather boots afterwards.

I hear an audible sigh from Ennis as I passed him and went into the hallway. I got some queer looks from some of the guys in the hall. It seemed my performance was highly acclaimed across the male dorm populous.

The school day had ended so as I walked to stone streets of the college I saw multiple students sitting idly by, doing schoolwork, practicing spells, some cuddling amorously, a selected few just catching Zs before they could get to their dorms. Just a normal day at the Dragonborn College of Magicka.

_1 hour later…_

_-Zuvejjet-_

"Long time no see!" I said as I saw Durabo sitting on the front of his property, perched on a wooden fence he made himself. His initial face more than sad, he looked quite depressed.

"It's been a time." Durabo said coming up and grasping me in a hug that was tight but firm, this confirmed the thought that something was wrong.

"What's wrong brother. You looked like your stressed over something."

"I'm just tired of this place. Owning land isn't exactly my forte. I just want to go leave and go somewhere. Just explore. Maybe rob a drunk or two. Anything." Durabo said jumping off his wooden fence to begin walking in a circle.

I thought about what their was to do. Business was never slow in robbery and all but it was Turdas and I had classes tomorrow if we didn't get things didn't get finalized by tomorrow. We just needed to do something quick so I could get back and pack. Then it hit me, Durabo would be the perfect addition to our search team.

"I got it!" I said clenching my fist up in the air pumping it in the air. The Orc just looked at me confused and bewildered.

"What?"

"Some of us were planning to search for Jarod. We're about to get official recommendation and we could always use some muscle." I said looking at the burly orc with eyes filled with hope.

"So you're going on a wild goose chase for good ole Jarod who hasn't left any evidence to where he is and you want me to tag along?" The landowning drop out asked doing some arm stretches as if he hadn't held a sword in three years.

"That's what I was thinking." I stated, wishing I had the face of a human; they'd always kill me with that pouty lip.

"I'm down."

"Good just stand by for a message from me or Shade and we'll be in good step." I said shaking my head in the collection of good things that were happening.

That was when my ring started ringing. Durabo gave me a nod that he'd watch out for me while I went into conversation. It was always a college prank to do something obscene to someone who was in deep conversation with someone over ring chat. That's why most calls were made in private places.

"Yah."

"Jet?" a light and almost creepily feminine voice that could only belong to Serah.

"Tis me."

"You need to come to the Health House as soon as possible just ask for me. This is big."

_Minutes later in the Health House's blood sampling room…_

"See this? This is Jarod's blood and that orange liquid is the solution that sedated Jarod. This not only proves that Jarod didn't kill the scientist identified at the crime scene, but it also proves who the killers were." Serah said explaining her discovery to a coalition of her concerned peers who were going with her to find Jarod.

"How does a bit of blood and that bit of poison prove all of that?" Kobin asked, skeptical of the scientific side of the case. He wasn't the only one who had a question, I just didn't want to say anything that would make me look stupid.

"Well first we searched the scene thoroughly and after only a few hours of fine combing did our official chaperone, Dr. Kennel, find a minuscule but recognizable trace of blood. He collected a sample and after running a few test here, he found the poison. I was here and ran some more tests to find that it was a very selective regent almost exclusively used by the infamous Morag Tong. A secret organization of ruthless vigilante that went into more or less into silent disuse soon after Morrowind fell to the Argonian Empire." Serah said, explaining her studious research, it made a lot of sense. They had done a lot for one day.

"So where's the good doctor? This should be a celebration! A feast is in order!" Kobin said boasting a strong and deep voice. The werewolf's words getting the attention of not only our group but the researchers around us.

"He had to go to his home in Whiterun to say goodbye to his family and to pack his bags." Serah said in a largely silenced voice as to lower Kobin's volume by lowering her own.

"But wait if they went into disuse who is using their poison?" Ennis asked looking at Serah's written side notes as he spook.

"That's the drama in this," Serah started and I could only moan in grim anticipation on how this was going to get a lot more complicated than it already was, "Recent reports say that heavily armed travelers wearing chitin armor sighted in large amounts, trading scarcely and saying nothing as if they were mute. I'd be being graceful by saying they aren't exactly loved walking the Alik'r sands and the high moutains of dragontail. They'd probably stand out seeing as you don't see too many chitin covered warriors just minding their own business."

"So you're telling me we have to find these guys while they're on the move. Rumors being our only sense of direction?" Canila, who was informed of the current state of affairs soon after I was, asked dumbfounded at the odds they face. I could already see Ennis listing what all could go wrong. From getting eaten up by giant sand slugs to getting raped and killed by a roving band of raider, hell we could end up finding the moving band of heavily armored warriors just to get our asses handed right back to us. Oh and not to forget how we could die of thirst or of a violent sandstorm.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Serah announced and I shook my scaly old head.

"Guess it's for me to start packing."


	13. Humility, Hummus, and the Heat I

**STELM: Okay guys I know it's been a while but I'm back on this story. For those who still read this story, read and review! **

**I know a lot of my writing hasn't been on point but I'll be trying to increase my writing skills in the near future. If you're interested in a more modern crime story check out my story GTA South Harroline or my upcoming callabo with Zane Longsharks and Native Gunz GTA Sunbelt City.**

* * *

><p><strong>Humility, Hummus, and the Heat, Part 1<strong>

"It's hot." Canila complained, her 52nd time since the band of mages left the comfort of Skyrim.

"Shut up" I said for the 52nd time since we got out here. I didn't think the High Elf was going to get it anytime soon, but I was going to keep making sure that she knew that I could care less.

"Why couldn't we just teleport to wherever?" Canila asked anybody who cared to listen.

"We could miss Jarod if we teleported. This way we can be sure." Serah chimed in. It was a blessing Ennis developed a last-minute potion that allowed the vampire to at least function while they had set up camp when the sun came out. Even though her skin literally burned at points her valid complaints were a fraction of Canila's excessive useless whining.

I adjusted the cowl that had covered most of my body from the lethal Alik'r deadly sun rays in the day; it now served as a product of clothing to keep me warm and moving. The rest of my team wore a similar cowl, all provided by the college. The blue and white made them stand out in comparison to the brown cloaks the Bedouins, who we practically begged to tag along, with were wearing.

The pastoral nomadic group was close knit and very reclusive. The little water and food they had went to the women and children. The men had it the worse, they were either cast out if proven unworthy or killed by bandits or wolves. The ones that did stay with the pack were either directly related to the "Grandfather" or proved themselves too dangerous or honorable be excluded from the pack.

The only reason we were able to stay in the pack was because we were able to work in shifts at night and in the daytime, when the bedouins slept, to guard their encampment. Usually we'd just shoot some wolves down or stomp down a scorpion but sometimes it'd get pretty exciting. A few bandits would try to band together to rob the nomads of what little they had and one of us got the chance to either blast or bow them down. Sometimes we'd just go in and cut them down by sword just for the fun of it. The bedouins didn't mind, plus it counted towards our earning our keep.

While Ennis wasn't readily able to cut anything down that wasn't already dead he quickly learned how to prove himself useful. While the nomads and us college kids walked in the darkness of the desert the bedouins liked to sing songs. Ennis quickly went into his limited back sack library and constructed an instrument easily assembled out of desert materials and introduced to us as the Rebab. He strummed along with the Bedouine's songs and it harmonized perfectly with the voices of the traveling bedouins, even "Grandfather", the head of the extended family of nomads, had enjoyed the inclusion of the stringed instrument. Soon even Durabo started to get into the singing and the spiritual meaning of it. When I wasn't looking out for bandits I added my underarm drum to the band. Making the amateur sand band sound like what I felt was an élite Alik'r music group. If only we made a song featuring Tepanio... that'd boost our fame, I was sure of it.

But for now it just was a distraction from what we were actually doing. We were on the lookout for our friend. If anything the music would attract the people holding him hostage and we'd be able to attack them from there. That was the plan at least until we found a note worthy settlement.

"Doctor. When do you think we'll find this Karacas city you talk so greatly of." Kobin asked Dr. Kennel as they trekked the distant wasteland. The cold of night fading, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Bedouins would be forced to set up camp and rest for the day.

"Should come up in two days top. We're traveling north right now and the city is a few more miles eastward than north. Soon we'll have to part ways with the Bedouins." Our adult mage supervisor explained as he walked with great pride and reason. The doctor's response made me think. How would we set up camp durign the daytime without the Bedouine people.

"Good." Kobin said as he wearily waded though the sand. I felt his pain. While the Bedouins were used to scurrying up sand dunes and adjusting to drastic temperature changes the college kids of southern Skyrim weren't.

"Wolf, left side." Shade called out. I soon spotted the wolf myself. Before I could summon the magick to attack the band of three wolves the dark elf that I had grown to love had already buried three arrows in the desert wolves' starvation prevention centered heads.

"Nice shot Shade!" One of the Bedouin boys said as some of the Bedouins cheered for their latest kill. A few of the men grabbed the wolves and carried them whole on their desert riding animals.

The nomads had given the brown furred pack beast names. The biggest one was named K'kasta, the one with a scar on his eye was named Mak'tellas'jihad, the one without a tail was called Gen'sta'lamabad, and the abnormally short one was called Tella'ashi'locast'ali'testanamib. They each answered to their name so if one forgot which one was which then they'd just call out their name.

"Mak'tellas'jihad! Here!" One of the men said and the scarred pack beast started walking in its slow nature towards the men who had wrapped the wolves up to save them for their morning feast. It was the only full meal they had the whole day. The distance was made at night and sleep was done in the daytime so it left the Bedouins with very little nutrition.

The restricted diet had taken it's internal toll on us Skyrim travelers as well. Not drastic changes but changes nonetheless. Kobin and Durabo had lost some of their remarkable muscle, Shade lost some of her curves, Kennel and Ennis got a little less chubby, Canila stayed the skinny bitch she was, and my weight varied depending on how long I bathed in the sun but it was mostly pretty slim. The night times left my digestive system at a standstill and the piercing sunlight sped it up.

Serah was a different case. Her blood thirst made us traveling with nomads difficult. The nomads soon realized, after days of tense silence and separation, her inner goodness and she was awarded their limited trust. The most trust they could give to a stranger. To fulfil her blood thirst the nomads had agreed to give her a woman to feed off of every other day under the watch of two of the nomad men. She agreed to only take what she needed and the partnership went along well.

"It may be time to slow down. The sun devil is rising. Stop the family when we get to the recess between those two dunes." Grandfather said and I noticed the family of Bedouins added some pep to their step, I knew and they knew that if they got caught in the desert dead lands when the fabled "sun devil" arrived they may not be able to set camp soon enough. The "sun devil" had claimed the lives of many of their people in the past.

The sun devil wasn't just a name the Bedouins actually believed that the sun was a demon. The older nomads told their young stories of youth who tried to venture too fat from their family and got devoured by the sun devil's deadly maw. I heard just a few stories and I could imagine the mental damage it could have on an ignorant child of seven years of age.

To cope with the problem of emotional stress us college kids had made a secret arrangement to handle their skooma stash safely. We'd drop the commonly used Skyrim substance after a while but we needed a small daily dose to do that without killing ourselves. Ennis had even picked up eating some psychedelic mushroom that he had discovered in Skyrim. The shrooms had managed to make the alchemy geek a bit more mellow and well… cool.

_1 hour later…_

"Hey Canila how about you hop off your ass, and help me set up this tent so Serah doesn't burn to flames later on huh?" I politely asked Canila who was the only one in the camp who wasn't helping. Aside from the little children and Ennis, who had just taken a shroom and was currently entertaining himself and the kids by throwing sand at them.

"You're a fucking asshole." Canila said as she helped spread out the hand sewn tarp and the tying of it via rope to the wooden legs.

"Thanks I try." I said as I kept doing what I was doing. Helping finish up this last tent. The women were already preparing the wolf meat for the morning feast.

After the we finished constructing the tent we walked a little ways away from the camp to admire "our" work. The camp looked fully functional now, big enough to hold the 34 people who were all a part of the family, including us college kids.

"We did good." Canila said admiring her own limited amount of work.

"I'm sure it's not the only thing your good at. Maybe you could show behind a cactus or something." I said humorously nudging at the high elf with my elbow. Canila didn't get my humor and walked away with a sound of disgust.

Typical women without a sense of good humor. Shit Canila wouldn't know a good joke if it sent a fireball to her face. I just stood by watching her skinny frame walk away. That part about her I didn't mind.

I stood at the top of the Dune for a few more minutes and as I flicked my tongue out and in the aroma of the wolves being cooked filled my brain with hearty thoughts of good times with Kobin's family. Twas time for me to go back down. At least I thought that before I hear something behind me and found a band of 40 or more torch carrying bandits. I heard their war cries almost as soon as I saw them. I shrieked loudly. Waving my hands as I ran down the sand hill to warn the sand travelers.

"BANDITS!"

* * *

><p><strong>STELM: Just a short chapter to get me <strong>**back on the game. Expect more in the near future. Like always read and review and I'll send some more chapters YOUR way!**


End file.
